Anthony and Cynthia: Senior Year!
by foxxer1999
Summary: Not Canon with ANY Wrestling story in the Wrestling Federation Alliance! I am actually going onto my Senior Year in High school, and thought I'd write a story to kind of go along with it. I'd like some OCs to be involved! I'll accept up to TWO from people who send them in, just PLEASE read it carefully! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

A/N: Oh boy, this is going to be fun! So, I had this ingenius idea to write something, considering I'm actually going to be doing it, but I am going to write a High School story, sort of like an AU, as in none of Before Foxdre happened, but A Match Made In Mysterious Ways did. I want to have some OCs that I haven't used before involved! I WANT these to be in reviews, if they are PMd, I won't use them like I do in UWA. Anyways, here is all I need to know, no more, no less.

First and Last Name:

Grade: (9, 10, 11, 12)

Height/Weight:

Body Type:

Personality (Traits are good here):

Crush (If any, also no gays, I don't swing that way, and don't like to write that stuff):

Relationship to Anthony:

Relationship to Cynthia:

A/N: Now that that's done, this is going to be a bit of a prologue, but characters will debut next time!

6:30 AM, first day of Senior Year!

Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake starts playing, and startles Anthony Dre awake! He turns to the source of the music which is his phone. It has gone off as an alarm to wake him up. He slides the bar at the bottom to get it to stop, and pushes the covers off of him. He sits up, and stretches, before going to his closet.

He pulls out two shirts from his closet. A Red Atlanta Falcons shirt and a black shirt that says "I Find Your Lack of Sarcasm Disturbing". He smiles, and realizes that football season can wait, and puts the red shirt back. He then pulls out a pair of jeans, before taking off his pajamas. He switches into the black shirt and jeans, before walking out of his room, and being met by his mother in the hallway.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Mom, don't you have today off?"

"Well, we're going to be getting back into routine soon, and since Gene and his folks recently left town, I thought I'd try and go back early."

"Oh, right…" Anthony frowns upon the fact that his best friend is gone.

"And besides, do you really want to show up on the first day wearing that?" She says. "Turn around, and come out in something presentable."

"Mom, come on!"

"Don't you want to leave a good impression on someone in particular?"

"Cynthia doesn't care how I look, she and I love each other."

"Anthony, sweetheart, come on now."

"Fine mom." Anthony goes back to his room.

Five minutes later, he comes out with a white collared shirt, and dress pants.

"Much better, now your dad is already up, and he's making pancakes for breakfast this morning."

"Actually, I was going to get breakfast with Cynthia, so I'll take a raincheck on those pancakes." Anthony said before sprinting down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Anthony pats his shoulder, before grabbing his bag.

"Morning Anthony, hey! Aren't you going to stay for pancakes?" Anthony explains the same story to him. "Oh, well, have fun!" His father nods to him, and Anthony sprints out the door, but turns around, hugging his mom.

"Have a good day hon." His mother says, kissing his forehead.

"I will mom, love you!" Anthony sprints out the door again, but runs back in to get his keys this time!

"I'm gone this time! Have a good day you guys!" Anthony laughs, and finally leaves.

He gets to his lovely red mustang, and sets his bag in the backseat of it. He sits in the driver's side, and hears his text notification sound go off. He checks to see that it's Cynthia.

"Good morning babe, hurry up and get here, I'm starving!"

Anthony smiles at the text.

"Be there shortly your highness :)"

Anthony laughs to himself, and starts the car. He backs out of his driveway, and goes to pick up his lovely girlfriend, Cynthia Queen.

A/N: There is a prologue for you! I cannot wait to actually go somewhere with this! I will see you all next time! Peace!


	2. Before Day 1

**A/N: This will be continuing from the Prologue, and will lead us into the first day of Senior Year! Enjoy!**

 **Perfect Memory by Remy Zero,** was playing from Anthony's car as he pulled up to Cynthia's house. She smiled, laughing. Anthony rolled down the window, and she opened the door. Anthony smiled back at her as she shut the door, and threw her stuff in the back.

"Good morning beautiful." Anthony puts his hand to her face and goes to kiss her.

"Good morning…" She pushes his lips back. "You get a kiss when you get me breakfast."

"Aww, that'll be awhile…" She looks at him. "But, I'm willing to wait." Anthony grins, and puts the car in gear.

Anthony parks outside a diner. It was part coffee shop part bakery. Anthony got out first, and opened the door for Cynthia. He offered his hand, and she took it. The two walked towards the place. Anthony once again opened a door for his lady.

The place had sort of an ancient feel to it. It was really fancy looking in Anthony's opinion, and he wasn't saying that because he knew the owner.

Anthony looked towards the front counter, and saw the woman working the counter. Anthony grinned as she looked at them.

The owner was Bayley Irving, and Anthony had seen her a lot, he was the reason he had started coming. However, he loved Cynthia, and Bayley was a bit too old for him.

"Good morning you two, what can I get you?"

"The usual for me Bayley, and for her, get her a slice of chocolate crumb cake please." Anthony smiled as Cynthia looked back.

"You got it." The lady walked away, and Anthony and Cynthia took their seat at the counter.

"So, what's the occasion?" She asked suddenly.

"What? I can't just get my girl a slice of cake?"

"The cake is probably a lie there, sweetie…"

"It's not, in this case. Plus, did you forget?"

"Um…" She couldn't think of anything.

"It's our one year anniversary silly!" Anthony smiled. "One year ago today, we met at this diner for the first time. I was sitting right here, and Gene pushed me over there where you were sitting." Anthony smiled pointing to the spot, and seeing the moment in his head.

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered." She smiled, and laughed, embarrassed.

"I can't believe you forgot…" Anthony said.

"I'm sorry Anthony, but with senior year coming up, I- "She is cut off by the door opening, and a group of four people walking in. Anthony looks, and groans in frustration. The group walks up to them.

"Hey Anthony, hey babe." The first man winks at Cynthia.

The man is Freddy Escobar, the jock of the senior class. The two have a mutual hatred for each other, mainly because of Anthony's relationship with Cynthia, but not just that.

He is flanked by Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston. His 'henchmen' if you had a nice way of putting it. They have done a lot for him, not all of it good.

Near the back is Caesar Montana. He is the one friend who always says 'this isn't right, we shouldn't do it,' but no one listens to him. He also always apologizes for his group's actions, which is why he has Anthony's respect. He nods to Anthony, and Anthony looks to Freddy.

"Hey Freddy, look, the day hasn't started yet, and honestly, I'm not up for putting up with you now, so…"

"Listen here, mate… you may not be up for putting up with me, but oddly enough, we're just ordering breakfast here." He sits on the opposite side of Cynthia. "Excuse me sweetheart, can you get me an order of what she's having!" He shouts rudely at the waitress, referencing Cynthia.

"Wait in line!" She shouts back, serving Cynthia her cake.

"Delicious babe, what's the occasion?" She puts her arm around Cynthia, and she slaps it away. He gets the memo, and waits.

Caesar sits next to Anthony, and they start talking.

"Caesar, I appreciate you apologizing to me, for his issues, but honestly, he needs to start doing something about it himself. Have you tried finding him a girlfriend yet?" Anthony asked.

"I don't get why you want to help him." Caesar whispers.

"For one, I'm tired of him always flirting with my lady, and two, he probably just needs someone who understands him. There's someone out there for everyone, that includes Freddy." Anthony chuckles.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to look, I just got back from a trip to Hawaii with my family."

"Ah, how was that?"

Before Caesar can answer, Anthony's order comes out. It is a cup of coffee in a to go cup.

"I'll take a raincheck on that question, I want to hear all about it though." Anthony picks up the cup, and tips the waitress. "You done Cynthia?"

Freddy looks up, and sees Anthony.

"What are you, her father?" Freddy mocks.

"Yeah Anthony, lets go." She takes Anthony's hand, and Freddy laughs evilly.

"See you later babe!" Freddy shouts as the door slams shut to the diner.

Anthony opens the door to his car for Cynthia, but Cynthia suddenly turns his face to her, and kisses him passionately. Anthony holds it.

Freddy sees this, and rolls his eyes.

Cynthia lets go.

"Maybe now he'll shut up." Cynthia catches her breath.

"Oh…" Anthony is a bit disappointed.

"I'll give you a legit one later, I promise." She smiles, and gets in the car.

X.x.x

The car shuts off, it's a different engine than a mustang. The door opens, and it is revealed to be a black Ford Focus. A man wearing a grey shirt and black pants gets out. He takes a deep breath, and looks towards the front entrance of the Atlanta High school.

Devan Hunt, a shy but very smart senior. He has been going to this school for two years, and is looking forward to getting out.

His attention shifts to a blue convertible that has just parked a few spots away from him. He smiles as the person gets out of the car.

 **What I Like About You by The Romantics**

Nixon Newell gets out of the car, and Devan nearly drops his bag. He stares intensely at the lovely lady. She looks in his direction with a slight grin, and his heart sinks. He breaks his stare, and turns around right into another guy.

Mason Rivers, he's only a Sophomore (10th) but he has known Devan since he first got to the High School as a Freshman. Devan has defended him, kept the bullies off his back, and has been a good friend to him.

"Hey Mason, how was your summer?"

"Long, been waiting to see you, where have you been?"

"I've been, out of town…" He turns his gaze back to Nixon, who looks at him and waves. He waves back.

"I see your tastes haven't changed, have you even talked to her yet?"

"Shut up Mason, unless you want to give me your lunch money instead." They laugh, and walk towards the school.

(Around the same time Devan got out)

Anthony slowly pulled his car into a parking spot. He sighed when he was satisfied with it, and shut the car off. He looked over to Cynthia, who was looking back at him with a flirtatious grin.

"I think I got us here in one piece." He said.

"You did…" She leans in, and plants a kiss on his cheek. Anthony blushes, and Cynthia gets her bag from the backseat. Anthony does the same. He catches her behind the car.

"Come on sweetie, you owe me a bit more than that." Anthony holds her in his arms. Cynthia sighs, and chuckles, passionately kissing Anthony. They hold it for a moment, before they hear the sound of a bell.

"Off to class." Anthony holds out his hand.

"Off to class!" Cynthia grabs his hand, and the run towards the door, to begin their Senior year!

 **A/N: Before you all say anything, I KNOW Anthony and Cynthia met in the middle of summer originally, but this is an AU, so they could have met in the same diner on this day!**

 **Aside to that, this is how Senior year will be written! With at least two music moments (much like some TV shows I've seen), and a lot of drama. I hope you all will enjoy this! See you all next time!**


	3. Day 1

**A/N: This will sum up the whole first day, with little cameos and easter eggs all around! Enjoy!**

A Minute before First block:

Anthony and Cynthia were in front of a classroom, Anthony turned to Cynthia, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you after class." Cynthia left, and Anthony walked into the room.

 **Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake**

Anthony doesn't see any familiar faces in the room. He sits near the middle of the room. He looks around, still doesn't recognize anyone. The teacher silences the class.

The bell rings, and the class goes quiet. Anthony looks as the teacher walks in.

It is a woman, she is wearing glasses, and Anthony sighs as he realizes it's one of those teachers who is going to be very picky about their work.

"Welcome to English IV, this will be a fun year…"

The End of First block:

Anthony walks out, and looks for Cynthia. He doesn't see her, and shrugs. He sprints to his second block.

Second Block:

"Welcome to Calculus!" The next female teacher says. She looks like the type that anyone can go to and just start conversation with. Anthony looked around the room, and this time, saw Freddy. The two locked eyes, and narrowed their eyes to each other.

Lunch:

At this school, everyone had lunch around the same time, which was around 12:00 anyways, which was great! Anthony met with Cynthia, and the two started talking.

"How do your classes look so far?" Anthony asked.

"Not too bad, I have Freddy in my first, and DJ, Dylan, and Caesar in my second."

"Ouch, I have Freddy in my second. He says anything, lemme know."

"I will, now, I'm starving again."

"That cake wasn't enough for you?" They both laugh, as Anthony goes through the line to get her something...

Third Block:

"Welcome everyone to Creative Writing!" The third female teacher, and Anthony was actually happy about it! He loved writing, and wanted to get into it, particularly to get ahead on his next class. Cynthia was also in this class! He sat next to her immediately, and they laughed right before class began. Anthony gazed among the crowd, and saw a guy he recognized, but hadn't known.

"Hey, do you know who that is? Grey shirt?"

"Oh, that's Devan. We met at a summer camp, he's a really nice guy. He also has a thing for Nixon."

"Nixon Newell? Funny thing, before I met you, I had a thing for her. She's a really nice girl."

"Oh, I see…"

"Excuse me, you two in the back!" The teacher says.

"Oh, sorry ma'am."

"Well, your first assignment…"

"I love you…" Anthony whispers, getting Cynthia to smile again.

Right before the final period:

"Writing Wrestling?" Cynthia asks, as they stand in front of the class.

"Well, for one, I would love to actually do this, and second, I know the teacher's wife, so…"

"Oh right, Bayley Irving."

"Hopefully her husband is as nice." Anthony kisses Cynthia as the door flies open and hits him in the face. He jumps back in pain.

"You, get to class, and YOU get in here, you're late!" Cynthia sprints off, lipping 'I love you' to Anthony. Anthony winks to her, and looks back to the teacher.

"Sir, the bell hasn't even- "Before he finishes, the bell rings. "Nevermind, sorry I'm late."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, find a seat." He points Anthony towards the only open seat, which is right in front of the teacher's desk. He sighs, and takes his seat.

He doesn't recognize anyone in the room, but he sees some people snickering behind him.

"Welcome you miscreants to the Writing Wrestling Class. I honestly am just here to criticize your work." The entire class laughs, except Anthony. "Mr. Dre, right?"

"Yes sir."

"DON'T 'yes sir' ME!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Irving." Anthony panicks..

"You'd better be, now, for you, I want a full Wrestling Show, written all the way on my desk by the end of this week!"

"Sure Mr. Irving."

"For the rest of you, I want you all to create characters for him to use, starting, now." Mr. Irving sits back at his desk.

"What do I do now Mr. Irving?"

"Well, you're in this class, you figure it out." Mr. Irving props his feet up, and reads the paper. Anthony sighs, and puts his head down.

The End of Fourth Period:

Anthony is the last one out, and he tries to sprint.

"Mr. Dre!" He hears the voice of Mr. Irving. Anthony takes a disgruntled sigh, and turns around.

"Yes, Mr. Irving?"

"Sit down."

"Mr. Irving, I have to take my girl- "

"Your girlfriend, Cynthia can wait."

"Wait, how did you- "

"My wife knows you guys, I thought you looked familiar."

"Mr. Irving, do you have something against me?"

"No, I just want you to be great is all." He pats Anthony on the shoulder. "Now go, and if you stop by the diner, tell my wife I'll be home late tonight."

"Yes sir, er, Mr. Irving." Anthony walks out, and takes a deep breath.

 **Hold on Loosely by 38 Special**

Freddy and his group walked out of the school in a huge crowd. He and Caesar stood side by side as they saw Mason Rivers walk out of the school.

"We shouldn't even waste time with him this year Freddy." Caesar pleads.

"It's not wasting time, but you are right, we should leave him alone, and worry about, someone else." Freddy gazes off into space.

Cynthia walks out alone, she looks nervous.

Freddy evilly grins, and Caesar grabs his shoulder.

"Come on Freddy, let's get going." He drags Freddy away with DJ and Dylan in tow.

xxxx

Devan gets to his car, and puts his bag in the backseat.

"Hey Devan." A familiar voice says. He turns, and sees, Nixon! His heart sinks.

"Hey, Nixon." He hides his face, as he is blushing.

"Are you okay?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just, the sun is blinding."

"Um, the sun is in the other direction." Devan uncovers his face, and prays he's not blushing.

"Your face is red, are you okay?" He panicked.

"I um, get sunburned easily."

"Uh-huh. So, are you doing anything?"

"I have a lot of stuff I have to get signed, you know."

"Me too."

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll see you, then…" Devan quickly opened his car, and took a deep breath. He looked out his window, and smiled at the sight of Nixon getting into her car. "Tomorrow." He smiled and started his car.

 **A/N: AWW, Devan is in LOVE, and Anthony is in TROUBLE, in more ways than one! See you all next time!**


	4. Post Day One

**A/N: This is the aftermath of day one, enjoy!**

Anthony sprinted out of the school to see Cynthia standing by his car. He leaned against it, catching his breath.

"Sorry, I was, held back…" He said panting.

"Mr. Irving wasn't as nice as you thought, was he?"

"No, not really… I got a list of characters I have to write into a full show by Friday." He pulled out a list. "Adrian Watts, Ben Jones, Levi- The Great, Skyler The Elf Owl… I don't see how I'm going to do this!"

"Take it in stride." She smiled at him, and he smiled back as he unlocked the car.

x.x.x

 **Faster car by Loving Caliber**

Devan was sitting in the LONG line to get out of the parking lot. He started leaning his head on the wheel, but he couldn't fall asleep with a loud voice in his passenger seat.

"I don't know what it was, but Freddy and his group left me alone today Devan!" Mason Rivers said, a bit surprised.

"Oh, really…" Devan focused on the road again.

"Yeah, I was prepared to run, but, they must have something else to do."

"Well, you see them picking on anyone else, lemme know." He looked at Mason. "No one deserves to go through that."

"I will…" Mason said, as they finally turned out of the parking lot.

Freddy was driving his car, he was a bit further back than Devan was. Caesar was in the passenger seat, and DJ and Dylan were bickering like children in the back.

"Look, Caesar, we're going to have to tone down on your 'apologetic' attitude. You don't need to be apologizing for my actions."

"Well, if you didn't do wrong all the time, maybe I wouldn't have to."

"Look Caesar, I love you like a brother, but I don't need you apologizing for me, I can apologize for my own actions."

"Funny you say that."

"I don't apologize, because in my mind, I don't need to."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Caesar turned and looked out the window, and Freddy pulled out of the lot.

Nixon Newell was thinking about her run in with Devan.

" _I get sunburned easily." Devan's voice echoed in her head._

" _Or maybe he likes you." Her own voice said._

" _That's ridiculous." She told herself._

" _No one gets sunburned easily in Georgia."_

She snapped out of her fantasy, and left.

Anthony and Cynthia were finally sitting in the line to get out.

"So, babe, what's the dinner plan?" Anthony asked. "My treat, whatever you want."

"Well, I didn't remember the occasion this morning, so I'm going to ask that you pick tonight hon." She said with a grin.

"Well, for once, let's go somewhere, fancy. Like, the Griddle in downtown Atlanta."

"Sounds good." She smiled, and looked at her phone. There was a text on it.

" _Hey, sorry I missed today, I just got back from California. I'll see you tomorrow!"_ Cynthia smiled, knowing the source of the text, and replied:

" _I look forward to seeing you :)"_

"Your friend just got back?"

"Yep, I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" Cynthia said as they pulled out of the lot.

X.x.x

 **Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Anthony and Cynthia walked into the restaurant known as the Griddle Anthony pulled out Cynthia's chair, and she sat down. Anthony sat as well, as their waitress came out.

"Hello you two, my name is Lily, and I'll be taking care of you tonight, so can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Sweet tea please." Anthony said.

"Same here." Cynthia said.

They looked at the menu intensely, until Anthony set his down. Cynthia did shortly after, and the waitress came back.

Devan went to his room after having a big supper with his family, and had turned on dim lights in his room. Nixon was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Nixon." Devan dropped his bag.

"Hey Devan, I thought I'd stop in, because I know something, there is NO WAY that was sunburn."

"I thought you'd figure it out. Look, the truth is, I've liked you for a long time, and, I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"Devan…" Nixon stood up, and put a hand to his face. "I love you too." She leaned in, and Devan leaned in as well, but was awoken by a knocking.

"Devan!? Who are you talking to?" His mother's voice shouted.

"Um, no one mom!" He caught his breath, realizing he was just hallucinating.

Freddy had followed Anthony to the griddle, and saw him and Cynthia sitting at their table, chatting up a storm.

"So, Freddy didn't bug you anymore in fourth?"

"Luckily for me, and you, no, he didn't."

"Something tells me he's just getting ready to make our lives hell, but let's not worry about that, let's talk about why I love you."

"Alright Mr. Dre, watch yourself."

"Well, you're pretty, smart, funny, pretty, you kiss like a goddess, you have an amazing smile, and you chose me." Anthony smiles.

"Well, that's pretty good, let's see, you're handsome, smart, strong, you have the hair, the physique, and the best kiss." She said.

"Lemme demonstrate?" Anthony said. He leaned in, and they shared a kiss just as their food came out.

Freddy grunted, and put his hands in his pockets before leaving the scene.

X.x.x

Anthony dropped Cynthia off at her place. The two shared one more kiss before Cynthia went inside.

X.x.x

Anthony walked inside, and the lights were all out. He turned them on, and saw his parents and grandparents standing there, applauding him.

"Grandma, grandpa, mom, dad, what's the occasion?"

"Well, grandson, you made it through the first day of your senior year!" His grandpa embraced him. "And me and grandma here decided we stop by and congratulate you." He patted Anthony on the shoulder.

"Wow, this year is going to be great!" Anthony said with a HUGE smile on his face.

 **A/N: What a way to end the first day for EVERYONE. I will see you all next time, where we will be skipping to the end of the week! Peace!**


	5. End of Week 1

**A/N: The Friday of the first week, enjoy!**

 **When I'm With You by Simple Plan**

Anthony had stressed the whole week about his show that he was supposed to write, but he finally wrote it, having the first round matches of his tournament that he had put together for his company, the UWA. He hadn't thought about what it would stand for, but it sounded cool. Cynthia needed to show up early for a study group she had started, so Anthony wouldn't be picking her up for a while. Anthony took advantage of the time to sit in the parking lot and look his show over.

"Alright, we have four matches to determine the first champs, we have Adrian Watts vs Ben Jones, with Ben getting the first win- "He is cut off by a knocking at his window. He jumps startled, and rolls it down, and sees a familiar girl.

The girl was Aliyah Knight, she was wearing jeans with slight tears in them, and a leather jacket along with a crop top.

"Hey Aliyah, you know that you're going to have to keep that jacket zipped up, right?"

"You're giving me fashion advice?" She replied.

Anthony was wearing an Atlanta Falcon's shirt, that had the logo on the front, back, and sleeves.

"So I like the team, what does that have to do with fashion?"

"If you're going to impress women, wear something presentable."  
"News flash Aliyah, I am dating someone." He rolls up his window, and gets his bag from the back. He opens his door, and steps out.

"Well, say something happens with Cynthia?"

"Aren't you guys friends? Is she planning to break up with me or something?"

"No! But say it does happen?"

"Well, I'll take it in stride." Anthony says with a grin. He suddenly drops something. "Crap, that was my first show project!" Anthony starts scrambling to keep the papers from blowing away.

"For what?" She says, reading over a page.

"Writing Wrestling, Mr. Irving made me write a full show, and it's due today!"

"Well, this looks pretty good. I'll see you around." She winks at him, and walks away. Anthony stares for a moment, before snapping back to reality.

Freddy had been spying on Anthony. He took a picture of the scene before. He looked on as Anthony started looking around suspiciously. Freddy quickly disappeared.

Cynthia was in a study group with her friends, Sarah Williams, Jessica Batista, and Jasmine Batista. They were all studying for their first quiz.

"So, Sarah, I think we're all going to ace this quiz, so, tell us how your vacation was?" All three women lean in to hear.

"Well, I met a guy, we had a fling, but I dumped him before I came home."

"Ouch, that's harsh." Jasmine says.

"Ha, so what about you two?" Sarah asks referring to Jess and Jasmine.

"Don't you want to hear about Cynthia's first?" Jess asks.

"She chose to hang out with Anthony, so, have you two found anyone?"

"Me, haha, no." Jess says.

"Well, I'm looking…" Jasmine says, as she sees someone.

All four women look in the direction, and see Mason Rivers.

"He's a sophomore guys…" Cynthia says.

"So, some sophomores are hot. Anthony was at one point." Jasmine says.

"Well, that's your opinion, he honestly wasn't in my league at that point." Cynthia said with a chuckle.

The bell suddenly rang, and Mason booked it.

"Try and talk to him after school Jasmine, tell us how it goes." Cynthia quickly leaves, and Sarah follows quickly after.

X.x.x

Anthony was in his second block with Freddy. He was having a great start to his day, and didn't see how it could go wrong. But suddenly, the teacher gave one paper to half the class.

"Alright you all, listen up!" The nice teacher said. "Half of you have a paper, so it is your job to find someone without one, and work with them on this. It's an EASY 100, but choose wisely." Everyone got up, and Anthony took the paper he had been given, and looked over at Freddy, who DIDN'T have a paper. Anthony felt his heart sink as everyone walked past him and Freddy. Anthony and Freddy stood at the back and front of the room respectively. They met in the middle, and took a seat at two desks. Anthony leaned into Freddy's ear.

"Look, we may HATE each other's guts, but can we call a truce when it comes to schoolwork, because I think we can both agree that we want to graduate this year. I don't care what you do outside this room, but come on." Anthony waits for a response.

"Fine, so, let's see…" Anthony was shocked.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, you're right, we both do want to get out of here, so come on, help me out here." Freddy started working, and Anthony shrugged it off, and they got to work.

Cynthia was dealing with worse. DJ and Dylan were making her English class a nightmare. Cynthia had sat in the back originally, and DJ and Dylan had taken the two seats beside her while Caesar sat in front of Cynthia.

"Hey your Highness." DJ said, kissing her hand.

"Stop it DJ!" Cynthia said, forcefully pulling her hand away.

"Come on my lady, just lighten my day." Dylan put his arm around her.

"That's enough you two!" Caesar said.

"You guys aren't even good enough to be monarchs." Cynthia said under her breath.

X.x.x

Lunch was eventful, as Anthony was finally going to meet Cynthia's childhood friend who had avoided them for the whole week.

"She's sort of a Tomboy, and she's very serious when it comes to making an impression on people, so that's why she's waited all week."

"I understand that." Anthony nods.

A girl wearing a blue shirt and jeans walks up to them.

"Hey Cynthia." The girl says.

"Hey Sarah, this is Anthony, and Anthony, this is Sarah Williams, my childhood friend." Anthony holds out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sarah, Cynthia here has told me lots about you." Anthony puts his arm around her.

"Oh, she's told me a lot about you to." She says, winking at Anthony. "She even told me the crazy story of how you two met, but I have to hear it from you."

"Okay, so…"

X.x.x

Anthony and Cynthia sat in the back of the room again for Creative Writing, and were given an assignment. They had to write a full page paper on the person they were sitting next to. Anthony laughed, realizing it was easy.

Devan was there to, and he was sitting next to Jasmine Batista. They looked over to each other.

"So, I'm Devan."

"Jasmine, but you kind of knew that." She said smuggly.

"I did, and you did to." They both chuckle. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm interested in guys and girls, but more towards guys, especially the muscular types." She looks away.

"Well, it's definitely not me apparently. Who is it?" Devan asks.

Jasmine chuckles before the teacher looks at them.

"Is there something funny Ms. Batista?"

"No ma'am, my partner's life is interesting, and funny."

"Hmm, alright, carry on."

The two kept working, not worrying about the subject they had skipped.

Anthony put a packet of six pages on Mr. Irving's desk.

"What's this?"

"My show project Mr. Irving, you asked me to do it."

"Oh, well, I kind of, didn't expect it, I put in a zero already…"

"Sir, maybe you should wait until the day it's due to put on in, that's kind of traditional."

"First off, watch your tone boy, and the last class I taught of this, the student didn't turn it in, and he failed the class. I must say, I'm impressed…" He reads it through.

Anthony sits at his desk.

X.x.x

"Everyone! I have just read a MASTERPIECE! Mr. Dre here wrote a show with your characters in it! You all are going to have to get to his level if you want to pass this class! Now, take out your pencils, and get ready to take notes, we're about to watch an old Monday Night Raw episode, and I expect to see notes on the segments and what was significant about them by the end of the period!" Mr. Irving starts the episode, and props his feet up.

Meanwhile, Cynthia is in her final period, listening to her History teacher lecture her on something related to America, when she feels her phone vibrate. She looks and sees a message, from Freddy? She hesitates, and looks at it.

" _Your boyfriend is cheating on you!"_

She sees Anthony talking to her friend, Aliyah, but thinks nothing of it. She replies with:

" _Do you really think I'm that stupid?"_

She puts her phone up, and starts taking notes.

X.x.x

Anthony puts his notes away, and gets up first as the bell rings.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Irving says.

Cynthia gets up, and hears her phone go off again.

" _Do you need more proof?"_

Cynthia shakes her head, and puts her phone away.

X.x.x

 **She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty**

Cynthia walks out of the school, and she is caught by Freddy.

"Do you need more proof than what I sent you?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"I am trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Anthony would never try anything to hurt me!"

"Do you really believe that!?" Freddy says a bit loud. Cynthia scoffs, and storms off.

X.x.x

Cynthia is waiting at Anthony's car, when a strange feeling comes over her.

" _Maybe Freddy is right, why is Anthony being so late all week?"_

Anthony suddenly sprints out.

"Cynthia, I swear, Mr. Irving just loves to talk."

"Is that really what's up?"

"What's up with you?"

"Have you been talking to Aliyah?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you?"

"Yes, Cynthia, what's going on?"

"Take a look at this." Cynthia pulls up the picture that Freddy sent her.

"Who sent you this?"

"Take a guess."

"Freddy, you have crossed a line now. Cynthia, I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Freddy though, I would hurt in a heartbeat." Anthony cracked his knuckles, and walked off.

Devan was at his car, and he saw Anthony walking with a purpose to where he knew Freddy was parked. He jumped in fear as to what had happened, when he saw a crowd forming around there.

"Well, damn…" He said before getting into his car.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	6. End of Week 1 (Part 2)

**A/N: With TENSIONS HIGH at the end of the last one, this will be more twisted than ever! Enjoy!**

 **Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

Anthony was getting closer to Freddy's car. He saw Freddy standing next to it. He popped his shoulder, and cracked his neck.

Freddy turned to see Anthony.

"Well, I assume the crowd is here to see what it's been waiting to see all week." Freddy kicks off his car, and puts some space between him and Anthony. A circle forms around them.

"You think SPYING on me is going to win Cynthia over?"

"I didn't need to do any spying to win her over, I'm just showing her the proof to do so."

"There's no proof of anything!" Anthony charges him, and he clocks Freddy right in the jaw! He kicks him in the stomach. "I hate you, I want you to freaking DIE! It's the only way I think I'll ever able to have a MOMENT of peace with the woman I love!"

"Well, all you had to do was ask Anthony." Freddy coughs.

Cynthia shoves into the middle of the circle.

"Anthony…"

"Cynthia?" All eyes turn to the source of the voice.

It's Aliyah!

"Aliyah, what are you doing?"

"I was going to tell you, but over the summer, me and Anthony, we kind of…"

"Aliyah, what are you doing!?" Anthony screams.

"Anthony, is this true?" Cynthia prays for an answer.

"What do you think Cynthia!? NO!"

"But, that picture…"

"I dropped something, and…" Before Anthony can finish, Aliyah kisses him, leaving Cynthia in tears.

Anthony gets up, and runs to Cynthia.

"Cynthia, I- "

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cynthia slaps him, and runs. The crowd diminishes. Anthony balls his fists up, and turns to Freddy.

"YOU SON OF A- "He turns to see that Freddy is gone, and so is his car. Anthony feels enraged as he walks towards his car.

Devan saw all of this, and saw Anthony walking back to his car. He sighed, and got out.

Anthony got to his car, and smashed the door in. He angrily sighed as he felt someone walking up behind him. He turned around to clock them, but stopped short as he saw their face.

"Woah, Freddy did a number on you, didn't he."

"I don't remember asking for your sympathy." Anthony said, opening his door.

"I don't remember your door doing that either, but it looks like it got the worst of it."

"Nothing a little…" Anthony puts his shoulder into the door, and it fixes itself. "Elbow grease can't fix." Anthony says, clutching his shoulder.

"You want to tell me what happened over there?"

"First, tell me who you are."

"Oh, I'm Devan, Devan Hunt."

"Anthony, Anthony Dre. Wait, don't you have a thing for Nixon?"

"Ahem, look, this isn't about me, what the hell happened over there?"

X.x.x

Anthony just explained everything to Devan.

"Oh, wow, that's crazy, Freddy actually did that?"

"You have no idea, and he doesn't know that I was trying to help him, but I'm not making that mistake again."

"You want me to help you."

"No, she'll figure it out, I want her to hear it from me if it does come to that."

"I'm trying to help you, I actually care for her to, she's a good friend of mine."

"Well, if you do, keep this conversation between us."

"Fine, but you have to try and talk to her." Anthony raises his eyebrow.

"Are you actually trying to do this right now?"

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"Neither did I, but look what happened."

"Just- "

"Fine, I'll talk to her on Monday, because I don't think we're going to see each other this weekend…" Anthony gets in his car, and Devan starts walking away. Anthony starts his car, and rolls down his window. "Devan?" He turns to face him again. "Thanks." He nods to Devan, and he nods back, waving, as Anthony backs out of his spot, and leaves.

 **Don't Tell me you're not in Love by George Strait**

Nixon was at her house already, she hadn't seen anything that happened. All she could think about was Devan. She had finally given into her feelings, and had her phone on his contact, as they had exchanged phone numbers earlier in the week. She was about to call him, but she hesitated. She turned her phone off, and went to get cleaned up for dinner.

X.x.x

Anthony drove to the diner, and decided to drown his sorrows in a couple of cups of sweet tea. He saw another woman at the counter.

"Excuse me, where's Bayley?" Anthony asked.

"She took off early, her husband came by, and she left." She said.

"Oh, thank you." Anthony looked over, and saw Cynthia sitting in a booth facing away from the front door. Anthony took a deep breath.

"She can't wait till Monday, I can do this…" Anthony walked up to the table.

Cynthia saw him, and tried to get up.

"Cynthia, please, hear me out." Anthony put a hand on her shoulder, and she sat back down.

"Fine, you have two minutes." She pulled out a stopwatch, and started it.

"Look, I don't know what twisted lie Freddy told you, but I am NOT seeing Aliyah."

"Well, do you always kiss someone if you're not seeing them?"

"In case you couldn't tell, she came onto me."

"Oh, so that makes it alright?"

"What do you want me to say!?"

"Try the truth, did you ever love me, or was I just a side chick for you!?"

"Do you really need me to answer that!?"

"Apparently no, because I know it already. Anthony, it's over." Anthony's heart sank at the sound of those words. Cynthia saw the tears in his eyes. "Goodbye, Anthony." She stood up, and walked away.

 **A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANTHONY! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? See you all next time! Peace!**


	7. First Weekend!

**A/N: After the shocking events of Friday, we go into the weekend, enjoy!**

 **Monster You Made by Pop Evil**

Anthony had a horrible Friday night. He couldn't sleep, knowing his girlfriend that he had dedicated himself to had just told him to get out of her life, but he was finding himself unable to. He knew Escobar was somehow behind everything, but he just had to get Cynthia to know that. He didn't know what to do…

Cynthia had a worse night. Freddy had blackmailed her into buying the BS story of Anthony dating another girl, but she didn't believe it.

 _Prior to Anthony walking out of the school:_

Freddy walked up behind Cynthia, and turned her aggressively to face him.

"Alright Cynthia, so you're going to be like that? Well, how about this, you're going to show him that picture, and buy the story that will be told, no matter what he says."

"Go to Hell Freddy."

"I could do that, or, I could have Anthony admitted into a mental institution. You know, the place insane people go, and I could make him look the part easily!"

"You couldn't…"

"I could, and I will, unless you do this! Oh, and if you tell ANYONE about this, I will send him off anyways."

"Why are you doing this!?"

"If I can't have you, then NO ONE can!" He screams, before walking to his car…

 _Present:_

She still couldn't believe she had thought he could do that, and she was regretting it now. She pulled out her phone, and tried calling Anthony.

Anthony saw the number, and was tempted to accept, but ended up declining.

"No, I'm not giving her the satisfaction…" Anthony told himself, before turning over in his sleep.

X.x.x

That morning, Anthony was awoken by his phone ringing again, he answered without thinking.

"Cynthia?" He said.

"Um, no, it's Nixon actually."

"Oh, hi Nixon, um, what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping you would come out to the park so we could talk, I mean, do you have plans?"

"No, I just, wasn't expecting anyone to call this early."

"Anthony, it's 11:00." Anthony looked at his clock, and jumped.

"OH! Um, when did you want to meet?"

"Around noon, we could grab lunch."

"Um, sure, I'll see you then!" Anthony hung up. He panicked before finding a white shirt with skulls on it, jeans, and a light gray jacket. He put on some shoes before walking downstairs.

"Good morning sleepyhead, hey, where are you off to?" His mom questioned.

"I'm going to meet someone in the park."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later." Anthony rushed out.

"He's growing up too fast." His dad said from the opposite side of the room.

X.x.x

 **Mad World by Gary Jules**

Anthony walked the path into the Atlanta Park, and saw Nixon sitting on the bench near a hot dog cart. He smiled at her, and pulled out his wallet.

"Ms. Newell, would you like a hot dog?"

"Sure…" She said as Anthony requested them. The worker gave them two hot dogs, and they sat down.

"So, what's up Nixon, you and I never talk so…"

"I wanted to ask about what happened yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"Well, Devan told me the basis of it, but I want to hear it from you."

"Oh, um…"

"It's okay if you- "

"No, I think I do need to kind of tell my side of it, as long as you'll listen."

"Of course."

X.x.x

Anthony had told the events of what had happened, and Nixon was in disbelief.

"So, Cynthia didn't even give you a chance to explain."

"She did, she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. As crazy as it sounds, I think someone's pulling her strings, making her say these things. I have a strong suspicion on who, but I want proof first."

"You think it's Freddy?"

"Yep, isn't it obvious?"

"Alright, I'll talk to him, get a confession on my phone, and bring it to you."

"Great! Thanks Nixon, for everything."

"Not a problem." She smiles, before getting up.

Anthony sits on the bench, and sees Cynthia in the middle of the field. He smiles up at her, and she smiles back...

Anthony jumps up from the bench, and runs towards her. She holds out her arms, and he reaches her, and wants to hold her tight, but he falls on the ground! He's seen an illusion. He starts crying on the ground.

Jess and Jasmine are at the diner, Jess has an application in front of her, and Jasmine is stirring a glass of Pepsi.

"Do you really think you're going to get the job sis?" Jasmine asks, sipping the Pepsi.

"Well, the owner, Bayley, is going to be taking more time to be with her husband so, I think I have a good shot."

"Whatever works for you."

"Why don't you apply with me?"

"Nah, I can use my talents for more than just serving people and washing dishes." Jasmine gets a laugh out of her sister, as Bayley comes by their table.  
"Hey ladies, are you two alright?"

"Yes ma'am, and I have this application." Jess hands it to her.

"Alright, well, I will call you if I can schedule an interview."

"Cool, thanks Bayley." The two hug before Jess and Jasmine leave.

X.x.x

Anthony had been at the park for hours, it was 4 in the afternoon, and he realized he needed to hurry home! He booked it to the park exit, but was stopped by, Aliyah.

"Hey babe." She smiles and embraces him.

"Aliyah, what are you doing!?"

"What's wrong, I can't hug my boyfriend."

"I am NOT your boyfriend."

"Oh, that's cute, but you are now, unless you want something to happen to Cynthia."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise, now, take me home, sweetie." She grins mischievously, and Anthony sighs, before grabbing her arm.

 **A/N: A DOUBLE Blackmail, and a DOUBLE CROSS!? See you all next time!**


	8. SUNDAY!

**A/N: After a DOUBLE blackmail in the previous chapter, we go to that Sunday. Enjoy!**

Nixon had the perfect plan, she was going to invite Freddy out to lunch, and they were going to chat up a storm, and the topic would just slip out. She prayed that it worked out.

She had just planned it, and she suddenly got a text, from Devan!

" _Hey Nixon, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me today?"_

Her heart prepped up, and she was about to reply when Freddy said:

" _Sure Nix, meet me downtown, I'll take you to the best burger place!"_

Her heart sank, and she realized she HAD to turn down Devan or Freddy would suspect something, and she didn't want Anthony getting hurt because of it. She sighed, and tears fell from her eyes as she wrote Devan back:

 _Devan, I'm sorry, I have a lot to do today, Raincheck?"_

She hesitated, and pressed send. Her heart fell in her chest again, and she took a deep breath before heading out the door.

 _The End Of Junior Year:_

 **We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black**

Anthony and Cynthia held hands, as they walked out of the school. Anthony spun his lady at the bottom of the steps to applause from people at the top.

Anthony and Cynthia had earned a good reputation from everyone, and they were one of the more popular couples, to the dismay of Anthony as he hated the attention, but went with it.

Aliyah had seen this, and ran to meet her friend Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia." Cynthia turned to face Aliyah.

"Hey Aliyah, what's up?"

"So, I know you have a great boyfriend and all." Anthony smiled at her. "But, would you like to come hang out in Myrtle Beach for a weekend?"

"Oh, Aliyah, um… I'm sorry, but Anthony was going to take me tomorrow, and we were going to spend a majority of summer there." Aliyah looked disappointed.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you there then." She gave Anthony a look, and walked away.

"You don't have to- "

"Ah ah, stop." She kissed Anthony.

 _Present Day:_

It had eaten Aliyah up inside that Cynthia dedicated all her time to Anthony, that she had been willing to do ANYTHING to split them up, even forcing Anthony to be her's.

 _Two Days ago:_

Aliyah was at lunch, watching Cynthia introduce Anthony to Sarah, and suddenly, Freddy Escobar pulled a chair up beside her.

"You're jealous of them, aren't you?"

"What's it to you, prick?"

"Woah, kitty has claws." Freddy said with a pur.

"What do you want Fred?"

"It's FredDY, and I want the same thing you want. For them to not be a thing."

"Well, that's not going to happen, they're attached at the hip." Aliyah looks at her phone.

"What if I told you I had a plan for splitting them up, but I need you."

"For what?"

Freddy explains his plan

 _Present Day:_

Aliyah had been regretting it, but knew she couldn't back out because Cynthia and Anthony would more hate her for it. She wanted to call Anthony, and tell him everything. She dialed the number, and called.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Aliyah felt her confidence go out the window at the sound of his soothing voice.

"Hi, Anthony."

"Aliyah, what do you want?"

"Well, um…" She had lost it, she wouldn't tell him. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch today."

"I'm still not your boyfriend, but fine, I got nothing else to do anyway."

Her feelings came back:

"You've been blackmailed, Freddy asked me to do it."

"WHAT!? NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN YOU BI- "

She shook herself out of her fear, and spoke:

"Okay, you want me to come get you around 11?"

"Whatever…" The dial tone came up, and Aliyah stared into her phone with sadness.

X.x.x

Nixon and Freddy had met downtown right outside the burger place.

"Hey Nixon, you look great today." Freddy said flirtatiously.

"Thanks Freddy, you don't look bad yourself, for once." Nixon said.

"Ouch, and thanks." Nixon rolled her eyes, and Freddy held the door open for her.

They sat down, and looked at the menu.

Devan decided to go downtown anyways, as he heard about the burger place. He walked in, and looked around. The first thing that caught his attention was, Nixon, sitting with Freddy! His heart fell in his chest and Nixon locked eyes with him. Her heart stopped to.

"Um, could you excuse me for a moment Freddy?" She ran to get Devan, and he walked out. Nixon ran out after him.

"Devan, wait!"

"No, I get it now, you never felt anything for me! You love that freaking PSYCHO!" Devan screams.

Aliyah drove into the general area, and saw the open parking lot. She heard the scream, and jumped in her seat. Anthony turned to look at her, as he had been looking out the window the whole time.

"What?" He asked in a non-aggressive voice.

"Nothing, just, thought I heard something."  
"Like those voices telling you this is real?" She felt her heart stop as the truth sunk in. She didn't speak as she parked.

X.x.x

A man was walking towards the burger place, and saw the situation between Nixon and Devan.

"Woah you two, what's up?" He asked. Devan turned and started walking away.

"Nothing, just, nothing." He kicked the ground and turned the corner.

"He just needs some time, thanks…"

"Oh, Matt, Matt Lopez."

"Ah, I thought I knew you, you have a crush on Abigail Brito?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I assume you've heard all the drama this week."

"Trust me, I try to stay away from that."

"Lucky you, I should take your advice."

Anthony and Aliyah walked up, arms interlocked.

"Hey Nixon, Matt." Anthony shook hands with Matt with his free hand.

"What's up Anthony, Nixon here was just telling me about the new girl…" He looked at her. "Aliyah, come on, you can do so much better." Anthony gave Matt a look.

"Um, no, if Cynthia dumped him, then I guess she just didn't see the good." She laughs, and drags Anthony inside.

Matt and Nixon are dumbfounded, and Nixon walks into the place again. Matt shruggs, and leaves.

Anthony and Aliyah took their seats, on the opposite side of the restaurant. He sat to where he could see Nixon and Freddy. He looked at them from time to time to see what was going on, but made it quick.

"You seem distracted, what's…" She started to turn, but Anthony turned her back, and kissed her. She gently pulled back.

"I know Nixon's here, just, who's she…" Anthony turned her back again.

"Look, forget everyone, and just focus on me, alright?" She nodded, and kept her attention on him.

X.x.x

 **So Far Away by Staind**

Cynthia had for some reason decided to go downtown. She walked towards the burger place, and saw Anthony and Aliyah walking out, laughing.

She stared in disbelief, as Aliyah interlocked their fingers. Cynthia knew it was on her, she just had to come clean… She started walking towards them, but Anthony turned Aliyah to face her, and kissed her again. Cynthia looked in shock, and started tearing up. She put her face in her hands, and ran away.

Anthony pulled away, and turned to see Cynthia running.

"That's- "Aliyah pulled him back.

"Anthony, come on, let's go." She pulled him back, and he saw Cynthia disappear around the corner. He sighed, and got in the passenger side.

Cynthia had ran about halfway to her car, and had her key in, but she was grabbed. She turned, praying it was Anthony, but suddenly felt her purse disappear. The person started running, and she jumped, and started running after them. She tripped very quickly, but saw the person get tackled.

X.x.x

"Cynthia? Are you okay?" A voice said.

She had been carried to her car, and was leaning against it.

"Anthony?" She put her hand up.

"No, actually, I'm Matt."

"Lopez?"

"Yep, I know Anthony though."

"I know, he's mentioned you." She tried to stand, but nearly collapsed again. Matt helped her stand.

"You took a nasty fall, don't know how, but you scraped both of your knees pretty badly."

"I'll be okay, thanks."

"Oh, one more thing." He presented her with her purse.

"Oh, thanks…" She took it slowly, and opened her car.

X.x.x

Aliyah dropped Anthony off at his house.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today Anthony." Aliyah said.

"I only did this for Cynthia's sake, not yours." Anthony got out of the car, and walked into his house without looking back.

Aliyah looked on in sadness still, and drove away.

Nixon had Freddy talking, she had gotten little bits of the plan, and was about to get what she needed on the walk home.

"Now, can I see your phone?"

"Um, why?"

"I want to see something?"

She slightly moved, and closed her voice recording stuff, and handed it to him.

He immediately looked for something.

"Is this your plan?" He asked, immediately finding the audio file. "Try to get something on me, and have me expelled?" He laughed, before pushing her against a wall. "Who told you!?"

"No one told me, I just- "

"LIAR!" He screamed. "Was it Cynthia? Or Anthony, did that Son of a Bitch figure it out!?"

"No, I had a feeling you were doing something, because no one would just break up with anyone!"

"It happens all the time, now, I'm going to delete this conversation, and anything that happens tomorrow is completely your fault!" He pulls up the file, and presses DELETE. Nixon's throat clogs, as he hands her phone back. "Thanks for lunch." He smiles, and leaves.

 **A/N: Another threat? SURPRISE! Next will be the Monday after, and oh boy, tears were shed here, they'll be even worse next time! See you all then! Peace!**


	9. MONDAY 1!

**A/N: It's MONDAY EVERYONE! ENJOY this Double feature along with the Sunday one!**

Anthony pulled into the school with Aliyah in the passenger seat. He immediately went to where Nixon would normally park. Her car was there, but she wasn't. Anthony panicked and went towards the school. He looked confused as an ambulance was there. He walked towards it.

"There he is!" One of the medical people said.

"Woah, what's going on!?" Anthony panicked again as the guys tried to restrain him. He fought, and fought.

Nixon was standing next to Freddy, and Freddy was hiding his face. Nixon was covering her mouth as well, as she remembered Freddy's threat.

Anthony was forced into the ambulance, and put to sleep. The ambulance drove to God knows where.

X.x.x

Cynthia pulled up to the school, and heard the sirens going off. She ran as fast as she could to the source, but was too late.

The ambulance was gone, and Freddy was smugly walking away. Nixon however was tearing up. Cynthia stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Nixon, what happened?" She said.

"It's all, my… fault." Nixon can barely speak.

"What's your fault? Who's in the ambulance?"

"Anthony, he… he asked me to… help him, and he…" Nixon is barely able to speak, and Cynthia holds her close.

"It's okay Nixon, I understand you were trying to help." She gently rubs the back of Nixon's head, trying to sooth her.

"He's, being taken to the Mental Institution…" Nixon manages to get out.

"Well, I'll pay him a visit."

"I don't think you can. Before you got here, Freddy explained as his 'friend' that he was not to get any visits from you Cynthia."

"Why?"

"Apparently your the 'object of his insanity' or something."

"Well, I'll just have to change my name." She grinned evilly, and they entered the building.

X.x.x

Cynthia was going to have to go through a full day without her knight in shining armor. Her English block was miserable before it even started..

"Hey madame." Cynthia wasn't having it today, she slammed Dylan's head into the table.

"It is in your best interest to keep your mouth shut today, and that goes for you to DJ." She pushes a bit.

"Okay, okay." She releases her pressure just as the teacher walks in. The teacher shrugs, and gets ready to begin the class.

Anthony was being dragged, as he was still out cold, through the halls of the institution. He woke up just outside his cell. He fought a bit, but it wasn't enough, as he was in the cell immediately.

"I don't belong in here!" He screamed, slamming at the bars. "ESCOBAR DOES! HE'S THE CRAZY ONE!" Anthony turns away, and punches the wall. He takes a deep breath. "I'm really in here, am I?"

X.x.x

Cynthia had finally left the final class, and was ready to drive to the only institution in the area. She put her car in gear and drove.

She almost got out of the lot, when she heard a knock on her passenger window. She rolled it down, and it was Nixon.

"Nixon, hop in." Nixon hesitated, and got in.

"I want to go with you."

"Well actually, it's good that you came here, how long does it take you to put on good make up?"

"I can have some very shortly." She said.

"Good."

X.x.x

 **The Reason by Hoobastank**

Two women walked into the Mental Institution.

"Hello, how can I help you guys?" The woman working the front desk asks.

"My name is Nixon, and this is Katie, we're here to see Anthony Dre."

"Alright, just follow me." The woman says, leading them down a hall of cells.

"Why Katie?"

"Just, a name that popped into my head." Cynthia says.

Cynthia had completely changed her appearance, and it was a good disguise, as it fooled one person.

They finally walked up to Anthony's cell. He was pacing, and the worker went in.

"What, is it time for my meds?" Anthony asked sarcastically.

"You have visitors, but we have to put these on you." She holds up the cuffs. Anthony looks confused, but cooperates. The worker walks out, and Cynthia and Nixon walk in.

"Lemme know when you guys are done." The worker locks them all in.

"Hey Nixon, and, Cy- "She covers his mouth.

"It's Katie, and hi." She winks at him.

"Oh, right, Cynthia is the object of your insanity, at least, according to Freddy." Nixon clarifies.

"Ah, that makes sense. So, Katie, do you mind telling me why you wouldn't listen to me?"

"I couldn't. Freddy blackmailed me with the threat of throwing you in here."

"Well, it looks like I'm here anyways. You guys have to get me out of here, this is scary."

"I can't imagine." Cynthia says.

"Don't blame yourself though, this is kind of my fault, I should have told him my plan."

"What plan?"

"Me and Caesar have been trying to find him someone all summer, we were going to keep it secret until we found him someone, but…"

"Wait, you were trying to help that heartless bastard?" Cynthia asked a bit shocked.

"I mean, there's someone for everyone, and I wanted to have you to myself."

"Anthony…"

"Look, you guys need to go, try and convince him to let me out, because he put me here, maybe something could get me out."

"Alright, just, take care of yourself in here." Cynthia leans in and kisses Anthony on the cheek.

"You guys to." Anthony winks, and the two start leaving. The worker comes in, and uncuffs Anthony, before escorting the ladies back out.

X.x.x

They walked out, and started talking.

"I can't believe they bought this disguise." Cynthia chuckles.

"I'm more surprised that the Anthony knew it was you." Nixon laughs.

"Well, let's go home, we'll see him later this week."

"No, I need to talk to Freddy." Cynthia says.

"Where are you going to find him?" Nixon asks.

"Where else?" Nixon raises a brow.

X.x.x

The Dre family was starting to worry.

"He normally calls if he's staying out, so where is he?" His mom asked

A knock interrupts any response, and his dad gets up to open it.

Freddy is standing there, he looks upset.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Freddy Escobar, I'm one of Anthony's friends. He's, been admitted into a mental institution."

"WHAT!?" His father is furious. "What happened?"

"He just, Cynthia drove him mad."

"Cynthia? No, she wouldn't." His mom appeared and said.

"She did ma'am, I don't know how long he'll be there before he gets released, but- "Freddy is cut off by a car horn. Everyone turns to the source.

Cynthia pulls into the Dre's driveway, and gets out. Nixon stays in.

"Mr and Mrs. Dre, I'm sorry to have to be the one to say this, but this is the man that has made Anthony's life a living hell!"

"Mr. Escobar, I thought I knew that name. He's mentioned your before…" His father realizes. "You treat him like sh*t, and all he wants to do is help you!"

"With what though?" Freddy says.

"Maybe finding you someone!" Nixon gets out and says.

"I already found someone! Anthony is staying there until I say he can come out! Maybe I'll let him out this week." Freddy says. "As long as Cynthia agrees to go out with me, but don't tell Anthony that's the deal."

"We can take you to court, and get him out that way." His dad counters.

"Well, that could take a while, and if Cynthia just says yes, then, I'll let him out tonight."

Cynthia thinks for a while.

"The offer's only out for a minute Cynthia, take it, or Anthony will suffer." Freddy says, looking at his watch.

"FINE!" She screams.

"Perfect, he'll be back in school tomorrow morning."

 **Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift**

Tuesday Morning:

Anthony arrives at the school, he feels fresh. He had been in the car with Aliyah, and had been fine with it, knowing what he wanted to do.

"Well, Aliyah, the weekend and yesterday were fun, but, it's over."

"I agree, I honestly think you and Cynthia belong together."

"Wait, what?"

"Freddy made me be in this, I never thought of you as more than a friend of mine."

"Oh, um… I just want you to know, I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry for all this, I hope things work out with Cynthia."

"Me too." Anthony smiles, and gets out of his car.

X.x.x

Anthony gets to the entrance with all the confidence in the world. He looks up with a smile, and words put together, but his heart suddenly stops!

Cynthia is holding hands with Freddy! Freddy opens the door for her, and she walks in with a smile.

"What… is… happening…" Anthony collapses to his knees.

"Anthony?" A voice says.

"Is he okay?" Another one says.

"Anthony, can you hear me?" Nixon's voice says.

"What… is… happening…" Anthony says again.

"Anthony, snap out of it!" Nixon claps in his face, and he blinks quickly.

"Tell me, Cynthia, and Freddy…"

"Your parents didn't tell you…" Nixon sighs.

"What?"

Nixon tells her the situation.

"You're JOKING!"

"Look, you're not supposed to know, so just go along for now."

"I can kick Freddy's ass, I know that for a fact, just let me at him."

"Look, Anthony, you can't do that, we have a plan, you just have to wait till Homecoming, but until then, keep a low profile."

"Well, that's kind of hard to do if you're one of the guys running for Homecoming King." Anthony shrugs and gets his feet under him.

"Well, voting is Friday, so, we'll see." Nixon escorts him into the school.

 **A/N: A lot of stuff has happened! First off, Homecoming just popped into my head writing this, and I needed a reason to keep the week going, but after that, we will be fast forwarding to the week of homecoming. Until then, see you all next time!**


	10. Week Of Homecoming!

**A/N: Oh, you gonna see some CHANGES ROUND HERE! Enjoy!**

 **Party Like A Rockstar by Shop Boyz**

Wednesday:

Anthony is walking around the school instead of eating lunch. He's talking to people.

"So, you all think you could vote for me for Homecoming King?"

"Anything for you Anthony!" One of the girls standing there says.

"Oh… kay then…." Anthony backs away. "Check Anthony Friday!"

"Will do!" A bunch of fangirls say at one time.

Freddy is trying to convince people to vote for him.

"You all know Anthony, well, his girlfriend broke up with him."

"What? That's terrible." A guy says.

"Yeah, but it was his fault."

"Him, make Cynthia break up with him, no…"

"He shouldn't be Homecoming King."

"Maybe it'll cheer him up, and change Cynthia's mind."

Freddy feels his heart stop.

"I have to pull something off to win this…" Freddy contemplates.

Thursday:

Booths have been set up, and Anthony's is getting the most attention. Freddy set his up opposite his, and Anthony was signing autographs.

"Thank you all for the support, you have no idea how much it means." Anthony gets applause as the crowd leaves, except for one. Anthony makes eye contact with Cynthia.

Freddy sees this, and looks evilly at Anthony.

"Hey Cynthia, how's it going?"

"Good, I'm just, people have been telling me to run for queen."

"You're hoping it's not me, is it?" Anthony makes eye contact with Freddy.

"Anthony, I'm trying to get out of it, but I don't know what it's going to take."

"Don't stress about it, but if he hurts you in any way, you come straight to me, I don't care what the consequences are."

"I appreciate that Anthony." She clears her throat. "What do you say, you take me home tomorrow."

"What about- "

"Like you said, don't care what the consequences are right?"

"Heh, alright, I'll see you later."

X.x.x

 **It's Not Over by Daughtry**

Jasmine had it, she wanted to talk to Mason! She took a deep breath, and walked towards him.

"Hey Mason." She says, very shyly.

"Hi, Jasmine?" She nods. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?"

"Your sister."

"Oh…"

"You're a lot better than she said though, and that's saying something, because she talked a lot of good about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. So, what does a Senior gal such as yourself got for a sophomore like me?"

"A less popular crowd, I'm not into that." She says with a grin.

"Oh, well it's a good thing I'm not then." They both chuckle.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the diner tonight?" She nervously asks.

"I don't think I'm doing anything tonight, so sure, it's a date."

"Great, I'll drive us there after school!" She turns away with a smile on her face.

X.x.x

Jessica had her job, she was taking orders already, as Bayley had known and trusted her.

"You're doing good Jess, just keep it up."

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, you know me."

"It's a force of habit."

"No need to stick with it." Bayley says. "Now, go offer refills to the table over there." Jess nodded and goes to the table.

Freddy and Cynthia walk in.

"Evening you two. What can I get you?"

"Nothing tonight Bayley, we're just stopping by."

"Well, take a seat." She leads them to the bar seats.

Freddy waits for Cynthia to sit, and sits next to her. He starts twiddling his thumbs.

"Alright, I know what's coming…" He says with a whisper. "I understand, that I have been messing with you guys for too long, and you are both sick of it. It's just…"

"Freddy, I'm going to stop you there. You don't realize how much we want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, Anthony was looking for someone for you in Myrtle Beach while we were there, and he even looked here when we got back. He wants you to be happy."

"But, why?"

"He sees the good in people, even for every time you've basically spat in his face, he still kept looking for someone."

"I want to be with you though…"

"But I don't feel the same Freddy. If you want, I don't mind being friends."

"No, you're lying! He wouldn't…"

"You can ask Caesar, he was helping us…"

"Caesar…"

"Yes, he looked in Hawaii as well, and here…"

"I… Cynthia…"

"Freddy, I'm sorry, but I just can't let this continue, tomorrow, I'm going back to Anthony. Weather he helps you or not is up to him, but you are to either befriend us the right way, or leave us alone." Cynthia gently pats Freddy on the shoulder, and leaves.

X.x.x

Jasmine and Mason walk in, and Freddy is gone.

"Hey sis! Hey Mason!" Jess says with a smile.

"Wow Jess, the apron looks good on you!" Jasmine says with a chuckle.

"Thanks, so, table for two?"

"Yes ma'am." Mason says.

"Heh, I see why Bayley hates that." Jess mumbles, leading them to a table near the back.

"So, can I start you guys with drinks?"

"Sweet tea for me." Jasmine says.

"Water please." Mason says.

"I'll be back with it." Jess leaves.

"Just before you say anything, I'm paying tonight." Mason smiles.

"I can- "

"I know you can, but I'm offering."

X.x.x

The two enjoyed a good meal, and Mason paid, and even left a tip for Jess. They walked out.

It was slightly cold, and Jasmine was shivering. Mason took off his blue jacket, and put it around her.

"Mason…"

"I'm fine Jasmine, now let's get you home." He opens her driver's side door, and she gets in.

 **Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Anthony arrives at his house, and sees Matt walking past.

"Hey Matt!" He runs up to him.

"Oh, hey Anthony, I'm just, walking."

"Oh, did you know that Abigail lives on this road?"

"Does she now?"

"Yeah, she lives right next door to Cynthia a few houses down."

"Wow, I had no idea." Matt says, a little bit suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going in, be safe out here." Anthony goes into his house.

Matt continued walking, and walked past Abigail's house.

She was studying something in her room, which she had left her window blinds up for.

She was beautiful for a Junior in Matt's eyes.

Abigail looked out her window, and saw a shadowy figure standing outside on the sidewalk. She opened her window, and the figure was gone. She frowned, thinking it was Matt.

"Matt, all you have to do is talk to me." She says loud enough for the shadowy figure to hear if they were still there.

Matt heard loud and clear, but kept walking away.

"Sweet dreams Abigail." He whispered as he walked away.

X.x.x

Devan had a rough day, hearing everything about Anthony earlier, and his stomach tying in knots as he realized he had to apologize to Nixon. He had gone to the diner late that night, and saw Nixon leaving.

"Nixon!" He calls to her. She turns around, and sees him heroically running to her. She immediately embraces him.

"Devan, just hold me, please?"

"But I have to- "

"No, just, hold me."

"Okay…" He strokes her beautiful hair, and they stand in the cold of night.

 **A/N: AWWWW, what a bunch of memorable moments in this chapter! I'm going to have a Poll for the Homecoming Ballot, one male and one female may be chosen! See you all next time! Peace!**


	11. HOMECOMING!

**A/N: FINALLY, after three LONG weeks, we finally get the results from the Homecoming Ballot, we had a good amount of votes, and I did like the outcome, ENJOY!**

FRIDAY:

Anthony was excited, it was Friday, and he had a good feeling he was in the driver's seat to be Homecoming King, and shut Freddy up! He had talked to tons of people, and knew he was the man! He walked the halls with a huge grin on his face.

Freddy was in a corner, he knew he had been beaten out. He was going to man up, and finally shake Anthony's hand if he had won, and take what he knew was coming.

Matt had been standing by his locker for SO LONG. He was looking to the left of it trying to see Abigail.

Abigail was smiling, and breaking out in a nervous sweat. She didn't expect to make it very far in the voting, but people were telling her they had voted for her, and she had no clue what to do.

Cynthia was anxiously pacing in the ladies bathroom, trying to clean herself up, hoping it would be her and Anthony, just so Freddy would shut his mouth.

Devan was in a daze. He still thought Nixon was in his arms. He finally snapped out of it, and let himself continue the day.

Nixon felt the same way. She had become very attached to Devan in that moment, and wanted to confess her own feelings to him, but she didn't know how to, she prayed that herself and Devan would be king and queen and complete the moment.

Jasmine had been surprised when Mason had asked her to run for queen. The two had been taking it slow, trying to get to know each other better, but they both decided to run for King and queen respectively to see if they could become a HUGE deal.

Aliyah was still begrudging herself for what she had done to Anthony and Cynthia. She didn't speak to either of them, as she hadn't wanted to feel their wrath. She took a breath and calmed her own nerves.

X.x.x

The gymnasium was laid out in formal fashion, as the students slowly gather around the stage for the ballot to be announced.

 **Shadow of the Day By Linkin Park (Rest in peace Chester Bennington)**

The time had come, the queen nominees began to make their way to the stage that had been set up that night, in this order:

Cynthia, Abigail, Jasmine, Nixon, and Aliyah.

The crowd of students around the stage applauded the lovely women as they took their spots onstage.

The King nominees began to walk out, and the crowd applauded loudly, and slowly died out as they made it up to the women.

Anthony, Mason, Matt, Freddy and Devan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all have waited all week, casting your votes yesterday afternoon after the booths closed, but there is a final talley…" The principal is handed two envelopes. He opens on of them.

"Your Homecoming King is…." Anthony and Freddy make eye contact. Devan looks hopefully towards Nixon. Matt keeps a straight face.

"MATT LOPEZ!" A giant cheer runs over the crowd.

Matt's face slowly turns to surprise, as he realizes he is being ushered forward.

Anthony breaths a sigh of relief as the shock wears off.

" _At least it's not Freddy."_ He thinks.

Freddy is just as surprised, but shrugs.

" _At least I don't have to put up with him."_ He thinks.

Cynthia thinks the exact same thing Anthony was thinking.

Matt is presented with the crown, and he stands facing the crowd, still surprised.

"Now, your Homecoming Queen is….." Everyone just looks on in suspense as the envelope is opened.

"Abigail Brito!" The crowd erupts into cheers, as a shocked Abigail slowly steps forward.

Matt's heart stops, his crush just got nominated as Homecoming Queen. He kept his composure.

Abigail was freaking out, as she was presented with the crown. She stood next to Matt, and something pushed her closer to him. They both put on smiles as cameras started flashing.

X.x.x

Anthony and Cynthia had met in a corner of the Gymnasium. They were talking with Nixon and Devan.

"I'm going to go get some punch, you want some Nixon?" Devan asks.

"Sure…" She smiles, and Devan goes to get punch.

"Anthony, could you go get me some to?" Cynthia asks.

"Um, sure." Anthony gets up.

Cynthia leans towards Nixon.

"How are things going with him?" Cynthia asks.

"Devan? He is an amazing guy. I think I love him, but…"

"Nixon, Anthony was the same way. If you don't take a chance now, you'll never want to take it. When he gets back, ask him to dance."

"Alright, enough about me, how are you and Anthony?"

"We're doing better now, I think he's still worried about Freddy, but we're back together." She smiled.

"Good for you guys." Nixon chuckled, and looked towards the punch table.

X.x.x

"Anthony, I don't know what to do…"

"I understand where you are coming from Devan, and trust me, I've been there. You have the girl of your dreams right in front of you, and you really hesitate with it. You keep doing that, you'll be stuck in your fantasies."

"But, what do I say?"

"Nothing, I'm sure she'll say something first."

"But- "

"Anthony?" Anthony turns, and sees, Freddy.

"Devan, can you give me a minute?" Devan nods, and takes two cups of punch to the ladies.

X.x.x

Freddy and Anthony sit down at a table that was set up.

"What do you want?"

"So, neither of us won king."

"Seriously, that's what this is about?"

"No, I just…" Freddy can't put words together.

"Don't waste my time Freddy, like you have already."

"I want to apologize for everything I have done to you…"

"What?"

"I've been a complete asshole to you and Cynthia for a year… I just wish I had realized it sooner. I was actually trying to win Cynthia from you, because I was jealous of you." He pauses. "You don't know what it's like to come from a rich family, but have nothing." He makes eye contact with Anthony.

"Freddy, I- "

"I don't have a mom and dad who find time to hang out with me, they're always to busy working to spend time with me, so I had to find other ways to spend time, and I am SO sorry for taking that frustration out on you."

"Freddy, the apology is a start, but for everything you have done, it's going to take SO much more than that to gain my sympathy."

"At least, shake my hand?" Freddy holds out his hand. "Can we start over?"

Anthony looks at it, and hesitates.

"Someday Freddy, but not today." Anthony gets up, and walks away.

Freddy sits still, carefully pulling his hand away.

X.x.x

Anthony walks back to the table.

 **Far Away by Nickelback**

Anthony smiles to Cynthia.

"May I have this dance?" He asks. Cynthia takes his hand, and Anthony winks to Nixon and Devan, as they take to the floor.

Nixon blushes and looks up at Devan. Devan looks to her.

"Shall we?" He smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask." She takes his hand.

The two couples, along with the King and Queen start dancing in the middle of the gym, and dance through the night.

 **A/N: I am SOO Sorry this is LONG OVERDUE! This is NOT the end yet, as we still have till prom, and more DRAMA to explore! I will see you all next time!**


	12. Countdown to Christmas!

**A/N: We fast forward ALL the way to December! Christmas is five days away! Enjoy!**

Anthony woke up bright and early on a chilly December morning. It was Saturday, and there were five days until Christmas, and it was snowing! Anthony smiled brightly, and found his warmest clothes: a long sleeve shirt, a sweatshirt, a jacket, a red beanie, jeans, snow boots, and a pair of gloves. He checked himself in the mirror, and ran down the hall to the front door.

"Anthony, have something before you go." His mom said as he ran past.

"What's on the menu?"

"Toast."

"Sure, thanks mom." He looked over to his dad, who was watching the news.

"Good morning dad." His dad looked up and smiled to him.

"Lemme get dressed, and I'll come out with you." He gets up.

"Okay, mom, you want to join us?"

"No thanks sweetie, I'll stay inside where it's warm."

"Alright then." Anthony eats his toast, puts his plate in the sink, and kisses his mom, before running to the door.

"I'm ready Anthony." His dad comes out in a snow jacket and gloves. They both go outside.

Anthony was like a 10 year old again, he made a snow angel as soon as he stepped outside. He was laughing to himself, and catching his breath. He felt someone lay next to him, and grab his hand. He looked up to see Cynthia with a gorgeous smile on her face looking at him.

"Don't I know you?" Anthony smiled.

"Hey yourself, I couldn't help but notice you were laughing your ass off making snow angels." She laughs as well, laying on her side.

"Well, when was the last time it snowed in Atlanta?" Anthony chuckled.

"I don't remember…"

"Exactly!" Anthony kips up, but slips to Cynthia's delight. Both burst into laughter.

X.x.x

Devan was awoken by a loud knocking at his front door. He heard it open, and also heard a familiar welsh voice.

"DEVAN! Your girlfriend is here!" Devan's eyes shot open, and he scrambled to change into something warm.

He wore a shirt, a sweatshirt, a blue jacket with a hood, gloves, jeans, and boots. He jumped down the stairs, and met Nixon at the door.

"Hey, sorry, just, not a fan of cold weather." He chuckles, and leans against a wall.

"Oh come on, you're already dressed." She pulls him out, and he falls forward, face first into the snow. He comes up, rubbing his face.

"IT IS SO COLD!" Nixon laughs as she helps him up. She puts her hand to his face.

"This warming you up?"

"Somewhat." He suddenly shoves her. She falls back and Devan laughs. He turns his back.

Nixon takes the time to make a snowball. She throws it, and hits him square in the back. She chuckles, and stands up. Devan's face turns red, and he makes one. The snowball fight begins.

 **This by Darius Rucker**

Matt was walking in a ton of layers. He was walking past Abigail's house. He smiled, thinking about Homecoming. They hadn't talked much since that night, but both were dying to.

Abigail layered up, and opened her door just as Matt walked past.

"MATT WAIT!" She regretted it instantly, but went with it.

"Hey Abby." He continues walking. Abigail sighs, and grabs his arm.

"Matt, we have to talk. We haven't since…"

"You're right, we do…" Matt sighs. "Abigail, the last relationship I was in, was terrible. I was trapped with a girl that I hated, but she did things that forced me to stay in it."

"Matt, I'm not that girl."

"No, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Matt, I understand, but just know, I'm waiting for you, and I'm willing to wait as long as I need to." Abigail puts her hand to his face, and gently pulls it away.

"So Abby?"

"Yes, Matt?" Matt sighs embarassingly.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Abby bursts into laughter, but is cut off by a snowball flying into her jacket. She turns to see Anthony walking casually.

"Oh, sorry, couldn't help myself." Anthony sprints behind a tree.

"Shall we?" Abby says.

"Let's get him." Matt makes a snowball, and the two charge across the road into battle.

X.x.x

Freddy is in his room of his rather big house. He's trying to decide what to do.

"Freddy?" His father walks in and says.

"Yes father?"

"Don't you want to go outside?"

"No dad, I just… want to be alone."

"I am sorry it didn't work out with Cynthia…"

"I am too, but, it's in the past now."

"Freddy, I know me and your mother aren't always here for you, as we are busy, but we want only the best for you. You need to go out into the world, hang out with people."

"Dad, you don't understand, everyone hates me!" He turns angrily to him.

"Have you given them a reason not to?"

"I- "He hesitates. "Actually, no."

"That's just it, go out there, and make some friends." He pats him on the shoulder, and leaves. Freddy looks around his room, and runs to his closet.

X.x.x

Anthony was locked down behind his wall he had built. Cynthia was trying to get him an opening, but it wasn't happening, as Matt and Abigail had the upper hand. Anthony peeked out, and saw two figures walking past.

"The cavalry is here!" Anthony shouts.

Matt and Abigail turn to see Devan and Nixon. The two take a moment to process the situation and are bombarded with snowballs.

Anthony sprints, and tackles Cynthia. Cynthia rolls through, and ends up on top of him. Anthony breaths fast, and Cynthia looks down on him. He closes his eyes, and the two start to lean in, but Anthony is clocked in the face with another snowball. This one by Devan.

"Come on you lovebirds, get back in it!" Anthony realizes Devan and Nixon changed sides on him. Cynthia smiles at him, and lets him up.

"Right, let's show them how it's done." She nods to Anthony, and before the next snowball is thrown, another pair of figures show up.

It is Freddy and Aliyah, completely layered! Everyone is shocked and take a moment to take it in.

"Man Anthony, you and Cynthia are severely outnumbered." Freddy laughs. He makes a quick snowball, and walks up to Anthony. They are standing face to face. The tensity can be felt from blocks away.

"Maybe you just need…" He smiles, and quickly spins, throwing a fastball right into Matt's chest. "Someone to even the odds." He quickly makes another one, and Aliyah jumps in as well. Matt shrugs, and everyone starts making snowballs again.

Anthony and Cynthia look at each other, and shrug, before joining back in.

X.x.x

Everyone is worn out about an hour later, and there is no decisive victor. They all shake hands with each other.

"Well you all, do you want to build a snowman?" Anthony delightfully says.

"Wow Anthony, I've known you a while, and I've never seen you like this."

"How rare is it that- "

"It doesn't snow here often, and he's like a kid on Christmas." Cynthia says.

"Ah, makes sense. Let's build four snowmen, and see which pair can make the best." Devan suggests.

"That's a good idea Devan." Freddy says. "Let's get started." Aliyah and him start. All the other six shrug, and get to work.

X.x.x

Another hour later, everyone is finished. They all have the same layout, but they all have their own additions to them.

Anthony and Cynthia went cliche Frosty look, corn cob pipe and button nose, and two eyes made of coal. Also a top hat.

Nixon and Devan went for a welsh looking snowman. They added outlines of hair to it to make it somewhat realistic.

Matt and Abby went with the cliche snowman look. Three buttons, two button eyes, and a carrot nose.

Freddy and Aliyah couldn't decide, so they made a mountain of snow, and made it look as close to everyone else's as they could.

"Well, as fun as it was guys, it's clear that the realistic Frosty wins the day here!" Anthony says, leaning against his and Cynthia's masterpiece.

"Yeah right…" Devan says.

"Guys, Abby here is freezing, should we get going?"

"Come by my place, my mom's making Christmas cookies."

"What about us Anthony?" Freddy says. Anthony sighs.

"Sure Freddy, you and Aliyah are free to come along." Freddy smiles slightly, and him and Aliyah join the rest of the group.

 **A/N: Sadly, the cookie making will not happen, and the next chapter will be Christmas Eve and Christmas. See you all next time!**


	13. Christmas Eve

**A/N: It's CHRISTMAS eve! Enjoy!**

 **My Christmas List by Simple Plan**

Anthony is walking through the crowded mall in Downtown Atlanta. He is really anxious, trying to find a jewelry store. He's panicking, praying this place has what he's looking for. He goes inside.

X.x.x

Devan and Nixon were walking through the mall as well, but had no clue Anthony was there. Devan walked past his normal spots, and followed Nixon into a Hot Topic.

"Interesting choice of place to shop." Devan said, acknowledging all the crazy stuff that was there.

"Come on, look at those shirts." She pointed to some Anime shirts.

"They're cute." Devan says. "Not as cute as you though." He turns red.

"Aww, Devan." She chuckles and blushes.

"Ahem, so, you want to go home yet?"

"You think we can get something to eat first?"

"Of course, let's go." He takes her hand, and they walk towards the food court.

X.x.x

Freddy was sitting at a table with Cynthia. They had buried the hatchet with each other, and plus he had asked her for some help with something.

Two Hours Ago:

Freddy had walked through the now melting snow to Cynthia's house. He hesitated, and knocked.

Cynthia slowly opened the door.

"Freddy? What's up?"

"Cynthia I need your help…"

"Okay…" Cynthia walks out, and closes the door as Freddy sits on the top step.

"I think, I like Aliyah, and, I want to buy her a Christmas gift."

"Oh, I um…" Cynthia doesn't know how to respond.

"I don't know where it came from, but I know that she is someone I would love to, you know, have what you and Anthony have."

"I um, why come to me?"

"You understand this, and maybe you can help me, like what does she like?"

"How about this, I'll take you to the mall, and you and I find something for her."

"Oh, um, sure."

"Plus, you can give it to her tomorrow morning, as we're having a Christmas Eve party at Anthony's tonight."

"Oh, cool! Thank you Cynthia." They both got up, and went to the mall.

Present Time:

"So, what are you thinking of getting her?"

"A necklace?"

"Nah, too soon for that."

"A t-shirt?"

"Too old fashioned, think outside the box."

"Well, she's been saying something about collecting snowglobes, so…"

"Well, that's a start. You know anything else?"

"She always says something about France when we talk."

"So, get her a snowglobe with something from France in it."

"Like what, the Eiffel Tower?"

"That's your best bet." She smiles at him.

"Now the fun part, finding it." She chuckles, and stands up. He follows her.

X.x.x

Abigail and Matt made the smart choice not to go to the mall, but to the Diner. They are having a nice conversation.

"So, Matt, about what happened Saturday…"

"Abigail, I am glad you wanted to hang out with me, but I still don't want to pursue the relationship yet, I'm just, not ready for it."

"Well, I am willing to wait."

Trey Irving walks over to them with plates in hand.

"Oh, these aren't for you, but come on you guys, you two are PERFECT for each other, go for it buddy!" He winks at Matt, and takes the plates to the right table.

"Trey, what have I said about talking to customers!?" Bayley shouts from the back.

"No advice about love, got it sweetheart." He shouts back.

Abigail looks hopefully into Matt's eyes, and Matt looks back. He quickly blinks away, and the two sit in silence until their food comes out.

X.x.x

Anthony finally comes out of the Jewelry store, a wrapped box in hand. He looks out and sees Cynthia and Freddy. He looks surprised, but sees them walking into a store. He sighs, and quickly goes the opposite direction. He goes to an ATM, and gets another idea. He smiles, and goes up to it.

X.x.x

Anthony is pouring a cup of Coca Cola at around 11 at night now.

Everyone is there:

Caesar, DJ, Dylan, Freddy, Aliyah, Cynthia, Nixon, Devan, Mason, Jasmine, Jessica, Matt, Abigail, and Sarah.

The amazing Christmas Decorations are hanging all over the place. There's a TV playing the Polar Express on it (of course it is), with sleeping bags all around, with a Christmas Tree in the corner and gifts under it.

"Cheers to new friends, and old rivalries." Anthony holds up his cup, and smiles to Freddy, who smiles back.

There is a knock at the door.

"I got it." Anthony sets his cup down, and opens it.

"Hi, sorry we're late, traffic was ridiculous." A female voice says.

"Oh's it's okay Adeline, come on in." He lets her in. "I don't think we've met before." Anthony holds out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Jacen, Moxley." They shake hands.

"Nice amount of, scars you got on you." Anthony says.

"Trust me, you haven't seen scars yet." He says kind of scarily.

"Okay… Um, we have coke, cake, ice cream, help yourselves." Anthony smiles, and rejoins the party.

X.x.x

It's nearly Midnight, and everyone has made themselves comfortable. Guys and girls are seperated, and there is room for everyone to have their own space. Anthony turns off the light, and carefully steps back over to his spot. He starts to fall asleep, but is woken up by the feeling of hands on his shoulders.

"Who the- "He turns into a kiss.

"Sorry, just, couldn't resist."

"Cynthia, what are you- "

"Shh, you'll wake everyone. I didn't like it over there."

"Ok… um, good night." He leans in and kisses her forehead before turning over.

"Good night." She smiles and turns away from him.

X.x.x

Christmas Morning! Anthony is pumped! He wakes up with a start.

"It's CHRISTMAS everybody!" He wakes everyone up.

"No shit Anthony." Devan says yawning. Everyone laughs.

"Well, we want to eat first or open gifts?" Anthony pollls.

"Let's open gifts." Cynthia says.

"Well, somebody's anxious." Anthony winks at her. "Alright, who's first?"

"Lemme go first." Matt says. He pulls out a nice sized box, and gives it to Abigail.

"Oh, Matt…"

"Go ahead." Matt smiles, and Abigail begins to gently open the box. She opens it, and smiles as Matt got her a very pretty red dress.

"Matt…"

"That's not it…" He gets on his knees. "Abigail, will you go to prom with me?"

"Matt, YES I will!" She smiles so widely, and embraces him.

"Aww, that's adorable Matt." Anthony smiles and fangirls a bit.

"Well, who's next?" Matt asks.

"Alright, I'll go." Devan pulls out a big flat box. He hands it to Nixon.

"Um, Devan?"

"Go ahead, open it." She slowly tears the box open. She pulls out a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. It's not just Mickey, it's sort of a Welsh Looking Mickey Mouse. He's wearing a t-shirt that says NN instead of MM.

"That's pretty cool Devan, thank you." She smiles and blushes as he embraces her.

"Well, that's the most unique gift I've seen in a while." Anthony smiles. "Who's next?"

"Me please!" Freddy says. He pulls out a smaller box, and hands it to Aliyah.

"Oh, Freddy…" Aliyah smiles, and opens it. She pulls out a Snowglobe with France inside, with the Eiffel Tower inside it. "Freddy, it is adorable, thank you." She smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles and hides his blush. Caesar, DJ, and Dylan all snicker at him.

"Anyways, I have a gift I need to give out!" Anthony exclaims. He pulls out an envelope, and hands it to Freddy.

"Um, for me?" He says.

"Open it." Freddy smuggly looks at him. He pulls out a twenty dollar bill. "Anthony, have you forgotten that I am very rich?"

"Yeah, but you've probably never seen one of those in real life. So, tomorrow, you are going to feel proud as you spend JUST that twenty on something you want." Anthony smuggly says.

"Um, okay…" He pockets it, and Cynthia looks at him.

"Hey guys, I have a personal gift I have to give out, so can you give me and Cynthia a moment." Anthony helps Cynthia up, and the two walk into a room.

X.x.x

 **She Will be Loved by Maroon 5**

Anthony turns Cynthia into a dimly lit room. Anthony reaches under his kitchen counter, and carefully holds a small box behind his back.

"Anthony, is everything okay?"

"Everything, is perfect." He smiles. "You're here, and this is the best day I've had in quite some time." He grins more, and Cynthia looks at him crazily.

"Anthony, what's going on?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah, the diner, why?"

"That day, my life took an unexpected turn, and I am so glad that it did, because we are in this moment, right now." He slowly pulls out the box.

"Anthony…" She covers her mouth as Anthony gets on a knee.

"Cynthia, I've been waiting a long time for this moment for quite some time." He opens it, and reveals a ring. "Cynthia Queen, will you promise to marry me?" Anthony says with his most sincere voice.

"Anthony… YES, I will!" Anthony grins, and stands up. He slips the ring on her finger, and the two share a kiss under a mistletoe.

 **A/N: Phew, that took a while! The most romantic thing that has happened in this story.**


	14. Post Christmas!

**A/N: Here we go! The day after Christmas! Enjoy!**

 **Warning: The ending is a bit graphical, but nothing to extreme.**

Anthony left his Christmas decorations up until New Year's Day. But he still had the day to hang out with Freddy and find him a place to spend his $20. He was ready to laugh like crazy about Freddy trying to find something to spend that on.

X.x.x

Anthony pulled up to Freddy's Mansion in his Mustang. He sighed, and got in.

"Who'd have guessed I would be picking you up in this?" Anthony laughed.

"Nobody, I never would have guessed this was your car."

"You never saw me get out of it?"

"Oh, I thought that was your dad's car."

"Nah, he owns his own, it's blue."

"That's crazy."

"Yep, so, where do you want to go?" Anthony asked as he pulled out of Freddy's driveway.

"Well, where's a good place to go to get something?"

"You ever played Video Games?"

"Yeah… rich, remember?"

"Right… How about some games you haven't seen yet?"

"Um, I normally get some of the new stuff."

"Alright, we're going to find you something though." He continues to drive.

X.x.x

The two have been looking through EVERY store known to man for something, and Freddy was having no luck. They were about to get lunch.

"No, I'm buying lunch."

"Anthony, I really don't need you to do this."

"Freddy, just tell me what you want?"

"Well, I've never eaten at Fast Food places, so, Mcdonalds is kind of…"

"Alright, I'll just get you what I normally get." Anthony smiles, and goes up to the counter.

X.x.x

The two were eating lunch, 10 piece Mcnuggets each, fries, and drinking their sweet teas.

"So, what do you think?"

"This isn't too bad actually." Freddy responded biting into another nugget. Anthony laughed, and saw Trey Irving walk in. He nodded to him, and he gave him a weird look.

"That's my Writing Wrestling teacher, so, let's just get out of here."

"Why?"

"He's had some, experiences at Mcdonalds, and I'd rather not be a part of one." He sprinted towards the door, and Freddy followed.

X.x.x

Cynthia and Nixon were having a girl's day. Cynthia was keeping her ring hidden, as she didn't want to go out saying anything yet, so she put it on a necklace.

"So, Nixon, what are we doing after we get our hair done?"

"We're going to find something to impress the guys with."

"Are you talking clothes?"

"Among other things, but yes."

"Well, I was thinking about having me and Anthony, you know…"

"Um, Cynthia, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course I am, are you doubting me?"

"No, not you or him, just…"

"Look, everything with Freddy is behind us, let me have this at least."

"Alright, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, so anyways, how are you and Devan?"

"He's, good…"

"Um, is everything alright?"

"I'm honestly not so sure, I just, feel like there's this other side to him, and he won't let me in."

"Trust me, he'll talk to you when he's ready."

X.x.x

Anthony finally stops outside Hot Topic. Anthony looks at Pop Vinyl figures, and Freddy looks at some t-shirts. He looks through the designs, and sees one that catches his attention. He looks for it on the rack, and finds it in his size. He turns to Anthony, holding it over his current shirt.

"You're an Eddie Guerrero fan?" He says.

The shirt says Latino Heat on it, and has Guerrero written on the bottom in HUGE letters.

"Always." Freddy crosses his heart, and points to the ceiling. Anthony does the same.

"This is $20." Freddy smiles and pulls out the money and gets in line.

X.x.x

Freddy immediately puts on his shirt over the current one he's wearing. Anthony shrugs and does the same with a purple shirt that says "I'm a Hugger".

"Who's shirt is that?"

"Um, don't ask." Anthony shrugs and the two walk away.

X.x.x

Anthony and Freddy get to Freddy's house, and Anthony is asked by the gate man to park his car and go inside. Anthony is concerned by this, but parks anyways.

X.x.x

The two go inside and are met by Freddy's father.

"Ah, Mr. Dre I'd assume. I'm Aurelio Escobar."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Escobar, but, what do you need to see me about?"

"Well, I can see that you and my son are both wrestling fans, and I honestly am not really a fan of the stuff, but… I bought two tickets, and both myself and his mother are both busy. There's a show coming through here next Monday."

"Dad?"

"Freddy, I know me and your mom have been really distant this year, but we're still here for you." He hands Freddy the tickets.

"Um, Anthony, what do you say?"

"Sure…" Anthony hesitantly takes the ticket.

"It was nice to meet you Anthony, take care."

"You to Mr. Escobar." Anthony leaves.

X.x.x

Anthony walks into his house, clutching the ticket. He puts it on the table, and hears a noise upstairs.

 **Can't Keep My Hands Off You by Simple Plan**

Anthony peeks upstairs and sees someone sitting on his bed. He slowly opens the door, and realizes it is Cynthia, wearing a long shirt that covers the top of her legs.

"Um, Cynthia?" She turns around, and stands up.

"Hey Anthony." She unbuttons the top button on the shirt.

"Um, Cynthia, what are you doing?"

"Anthony, we're at this point in the relationship, I want to see if you're ready?"

"Um, yeah…" Cynthia grins at him, and unbuttons more. Anthony runs towards her and tackles her onto the bed, making contact with her lips passionately. He starts kissing her neck, as she unbuttons more of the shirt to reveal a red bra. Anthony keeps his hands off, and gently moves his hands to her face. She keeps their lips together, and gets herself out of the shirt. Anthony smiles, and turns out the light, as they do things on the bed.

 **A/N: You know what's going on, but I ain't detailing that much! More exploration of the other characters coming up soon! See you all next time!**


	15. The Morning After

**A/N: This chapter will be focused on OTHER characters that haven't shined as much, except for the introduction. Enjoy!**

Anthony felt like he was in heaven. He had a beautiful woman sound asleep next to him. He had his arm around her body, and he felt a huge smile on his face. He slowly leans and kisses her on the forehead, causing her to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful." He says. She smiles beautifully.

"Good morning handsome." She smiles back.

Anthony gets up and puts on his shirt, and pants.

"Oh no, um, you need to get home, if my parents come home now…" Cynthia panics, and puts on one of Anthony's shirts.

X.x.x

Jasmine is a bit frustrated. She hadn't talked to Mason since the party two nights ago, and had the strange feeling something was up. She walked past a store, and saw him standing next to a woman. He was helping her look for clothes. Jasmine panicked, and quickly moved around to see who it was.

She peeked around, and thought she recognized the woman. She walked up to Mason.

"Hey, Mason…" Mason turns and panicked as well.

"Um, Jasmine, this is not what it looks like."

"Really, because it looks like you're- "The woman turns around.

"Hi sis."

"Um, Jess, what are you doing?"

"I was asking Mason here for fashion advice, he's offering to do my first unofficial photoshoot, and he was just helping me."

"Oh, um… why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, honestly, he's the one doing it, sorry Jasmine, didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay sis. I'll see you later Mason." Jasmine winks at him, and walks away.

"Why didn't you tell her about this?"

"Honestly, she gives terrible fashion advice." They both share a laugh and continue shopping.

X.x.x

Aliyah is contemplating something. Freddy gave her a Christmas gift, but her dilemma was that she was still mad at him for putting her against Anthony.

" _He has changed, but, he put me against people I consider very close friends."_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a text. She checked it.

" _Hey Aliyah, it's Freddy. I was hoping we could meet somewhere and talk, about what happened at the party."_

Aliyah caught her breath, and contemplated.

X.x.x

Devan and Nixon were together in the diner sitting across from each other in a booth, Bayley was with them.

"Nix, you look a little pale, are you alright?" Devan asked. Bayley leaned in with concern.

"Oh Nixon, you are pale, lemme get you some water."

"No, I'm alright, just…" Nixon caught her breath.

"Nix?" Devan put his hand over hers. "You can talk to me about anything, what's on your mind?"

"I um… I feel like there's this other side to you, and I just, want to be sure…"

"Nixon?" Devan switches over to the opposite side and wraps his arm around her. "Bayley, could you give us a moment?"

"Yeah, sure…" Bayley leaves. Nixon leans her head on Devan's chest.

"There is another side to me. The side you're seeing is the loving side, that loves you with all his heart and soul." Devan breaths in deeply. "The other, is the one that is willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves. And, until that day comes, it will NEVER come out, or try to hurt you."

"Devan, thank you…"

"Nixon, I…"

"Shh…" She puts her finger over his lips, and kisses him gently, before leaning her head back on his chest.

X.x.x

Matt couldn't help himself, Christmas break was going absolutely nowhere for him, considering he had just asked a girl to prom! He didn't know what to do! He was walking around the city, and suddenly saw a mugging. Two guys ran off with a woman's purse. Matt attempted to chase the muggers down, but tripped.

X.x.x

The muggers turned the corner and were immediately clocked by another man.

"Did anyone give you lessons on stealing from young women?" He asked sarcastically before knocking out the first guy. The other guy fearfully backed up, and handed the purse over. He turned to run, but was tripped by Matt.

"Thanks…" Matt says.

"I'll take it from here, thank you." The figure didn't look at him.

"You're welcome… the name's Matt, I would stay away from here."

"I don't care who you are, and I can take care of this town."

"Wait a sec, you're Jacen Moxley, I remember you from Anthony's party, when did you get in the business of cleaning streets?"

"When my closest friend started walking them." He said. The woman was revealed to be Adeline Rosewood.

"Oh, I see. Look, Jacen? I know what you just said, but after this tonight, I feel like we could clean up these streets, make it safer for those we care about."

"Hmm."

"Think about it." Matt disappears around the corner, leaving Jacen and Adeline to their thoughts.

X.x.x

Freddy was waiting for a reply for 45 minutes. He couldn't help but think he had messed up his chances. He looked around his room, and was wearing his Eddie Guerrero shirt that he would be wearing to the RAW show a couple days later. He prayed for a response.

Nothing happened.

He set his phone down, and put his head in his hands.

X.x.x

 **Come Back Song by Darius Rucker**

Aliyah sighed, and finally realized she couldn't say no to Freddy. She quickly responded to Freddy.

Freddy heard his phone beep, and checked it.

" _Sorry for the late reply, I would love to talk about it! Tomorrow afternoon, the park?"_

Freddy's heart skipped a beat. He replied back.

" _Sure thing, see you then!"_ He smiled and set his phone down.

X.x.x

Someone is standing in front of a window in a penthouse in the middle of Atlanta, looking out over the city. He is smiling deviously. A woman walks into the room.

"Arthur, have you gone out since Christmas?" The figure known as Arthur has turned to face the woman.

"Mom, I don't need to."

"That's the reason I had you go to Atlanta High, so you could lose that attitude."

"I don't want to go to that school, I can hire a teacher to teach me here."

"No, you will not become like your father did, thinking his wealth can get him everything, because if it did- "

"Let's not talk about that, leave me alone mother." His mother looks at him scarily, and leaves.

"This will all be mine." Arthur says, laughing.

 **A/N: A NEW bad in this tale! I cannot wait for this, the next chapter will have the WWE show, along with more! See you all next time! Peace!**


	16. You ready for some WRESTLING?

**A/N: I promised Wrestling, and Goddamnit, you will get wrestling! Enjoy!**

Freddy was anxiously waiting in the park for Aliyah. He was tapping his foot, and twiddling his thumbs. He had been contemplating a lot that he needed to say. He checked his watch, it was 2:00 PM. He was praying she didn't think he no showed her.

X.x.x

Anthony was looking around his house, in closets and the like, when his mom interrupted him.

"What are you looking for Anthony?"

"Dad said we had a replica belt somewhere, I'm trying to find it so I can take it to this show tonight."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Escobar set you up on that…" His mom sounded disgruntled.

"I know you're not a fan of them mom, especially after what Freddy did to me and Cynthia, but people have changed, and besides, it's New Year's Eve, we're moving into 2018, let's move past grudges and look to the future."

"You know you sound really professional when you give speeches like that?" His mom said.

"I do…"

"Well, the belt you are looking for is up in that box." His mom pointed out the only box he hadn't moved.

"Thanks mom." He hugged her and kissed her cheek before she left him.

X.x.x

 **Cheap Thrills by Sia**

It was 2:30, and Freddy looked up to see Aliyah finally walking through the park. He stood up, and ran to her. They stood face to face, a foot separating them.

"Hey…" They both said at the same time. Freddy's face turned red, and Aliyah gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"Um, what do you want to do?" Freddy asked.

"Why don't we walk, and talk a bit."

"Sure." He gently pushed her forward, and they began walking.

X.x.x

Devan was meeting Nixon at a bowling alley around 7:00 PM. Devan was the first to show up, and Nixon made it late.

"Are you okay?" Devan asked as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah, traffic was murder though." Nixon said. Devan nodded in trust.

"Well, we should get inside, see how it looks."

X.x.x

Freddy walked Aliyah home, as it was on the way to his place.

"I had fun today." Aliyah said.

"I did to, I didn't know that you were so interesting." Freddy grins deviously.

"Well, it wasn't an official date, but how about we try dinner tomorrow, as this is the last week of our vacation?"

"I'd love to." Freddy smiles and blushes.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, my prince." She says with a wink. She goes into her house and shuts the door.

"Hmm, the prince eh?" Freddy checks the time, and books it to his house.

X.x.x

It was 7:20 now, and Freddy had just made it home. Anthony's car was parked outside.

Anthony was standing in the middle of the main hall. Freddy's mind went to punch him instantly, but he calmed himself.

"Hey Freddy! What do you think?" He said, pointing out a replica World TItle Belt (The WCW one) on his shoulder with STING engraved in it.

"Sting?"

"My dad says a former WCW guy back when that existed."

"Oh, cool!" Freddy smiles and laughs. He's already wearing his Eddie Guerrero shirt, and Anthony is wearing his I'm A Hugger one.

"We ready?"

"You're dad just wants to make sure we have the tickets, and we're good." Anthony pulled out his ticket, as his dad walked down.

"Hey gentlemen, you all have a good time, and Freddy, let me or your mother know if plans change."

"Yes father."

"You take care of him Mr. Dre."

"Yes sir."

"Go, you're going to be late." Anthony and Freddy ran out the door.

X.x.x

 **Enemies by Shinedown**

The pyro (it's fiction so it can still be a thing!) goes off, and Anthony and Freddy's ears pop in the front row of ringside that can be seen on the titan tron.

"DUDE, THIS IS AWESOME!" Anthony was flipping out.

"THIS IS PRETTY COOL!" Freddy screamed back.

 **The Truth Reigns**

The boos are deafening as a big man walks out with a vest. The name Roman Reigns appears on the titan tron.

Anthony is screaming. He's wearing the biggest smile as well. The guy walks up to him, and they bump fists. Freddy gets one to. Anthony clutches his fist.

"YEAH!" Anthony screams.

The boos are deafening as the music cuts.

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

The crowd goes NUTS as another giant man walks out. He charges the ring, and takes out Roman Reigns. The crowd cheers as he man handles Roman.

He gets a mic.

"Oh Roman, it's been a year, but guess what?"

"WHAT!?" The crowd responds.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" The monster drops the mic, and the crowd pops as he drops him with a reverse chokeslam.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AN AWESOME NIGHT!" Anthony screams.

X.x.x

Cynthia and Nixon were watching RAW at Nixon's house. Both were trying to spot Anthony or Freddy.

"There they are." Cynthia points out Anthony.

"Oh." Nixon catches a glimpse of a ring on Cynthia's finger.

"What's that?" Cynthia panics in her head.

"Um, what?"

"Cynthia?"

"Oh this?" She puts the ring in her hand. "A Christmas present from Anthony."

"Is that a promise ring?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Congratulations!" Nixon says.

"Thanks… So, how was your date with Devan?"

"It was good, we didn't stay long, as, the manager wasn't to friendly."

"Do tell…"

7:05 PM

Devan and Nixon walked into the Alley. Devan walked up to get their lane and shoes.

"Sorry sir, we're full." Devan notices how empty the alley is.

"Sir, it isn't anywhere near full."

"We have the right to refuse service to anybody."

"I don't understand."

"Lemme make it easy…" The gentlemen comes out, and he doesn't look familiar. He gently pushes Devan out the doors, and Nixon follows.

"Sorry, but it can't happen here." The man says, before shutting the doors.

Present Time:

"Well, that's, strange…" Cynthia says.

"It was weird. We didn't bother going back in, so, Devan took me home, and we agreed for a Raincheck."

"Okay then, oh hey, look, Anthony's waving." She pointed out. Sure enough, Anthony was waving, although it was barely noticeable, because two other guys were battling it out."

X.x.x

11:30 PM

Anthony and Freddy were finally out of the arena. Anthony with his World Title belt over his shoulder, and Freddy with the WWE World Title over his. They felt amazing, like it was a night they were always going to remember!

 **Hall of Fame by The Script**

"Dude, that show was AWESOME!" Anthony said.

"Heh, you thought it was?" Freddy said.

"Hell yeah!" Anthony patted him on the shoulder. "Come on! Tell me you didn't have a good time."

"I can't, because I did!" Freddy pats him harder. Anthony stiffens.

"Well, come on, let's get out of here." Anthony says, unlocking his car.

"Yeah, my dad's probably worried."

"Nah, he knows you're in good hands."

X.x.x

Anthony pulled into Freddy's house.

"Your house is scary at night."

"Heh, it's not that bad…" Freddy said. The front door opened, and he jumped slightly.

"Yeah, go get em tiger." Anthony pats him one more time, and Freddy gets out. "See you soon Freddy!" Anthony drove away from the house towards his own.

X.x.x

Someone had snuck in behind Anthony and Freddy, and was now standing in the dark.

"Heh, Freddy, you think you have it all, you're not the only one with deep pockets. I can ruin you and be the richest man in Atlanta." The figure leaves.

X.x.x

2:00 AM

Mason was determined to help Jess. It was awkward that Jasmine had seen him and Jess shopping for outfits, but it was true, she wanted to get Jess on her career track. He was looking for locations to take pictures. He found one, and texted the place to Jess.

X.x.x

Jasmine felt terrible for suspecting Mason of 'cheating' on her with her sister. He proved her wrong though, so she felt relieved.

X.x.x

Matt was awoken by his phone going off. He checked it.

"Alright Matt, I've considered your offer, and I accept. Let's clean the streets of Atlanta."

Matt slightly chuckled, and set his phone down, before falling asleep again.

 **A/N: That is that! I hope you enjoyed! See you all next time!**


	17. NEW YEAR!

**A/N: We fast forward, and we are BACK IN SCHOOL!**

January 8th, 2018

It was that time, to get back into routine. Anthony woke up, stretched, dressed warmly, and met his parents for breakfast.

"You're, not going to the diner this morning?" His mom asked.

"No, because I have such lovely parents that I can eat breakfast with."

"Um, okay."

"Mom, I'm serious, I'll even make breakfast."

"Alright son, what do you want?" His dad asked.

"Nothing dad, I promise…"

"Pft, okay then." His dad sat back, and read the news.

X.x.x

Cynthia was up and at em. She had her promise ring in a box that was very well hidden. She was mad that she wouldn't be able to wear it to school, but that was fine, she had the summer, and date nights with Anthony for that. She had also decided to have breakfast with her parents.

"Cynthia? Did something happen with Anthony?" Her mom asked.

"Why would you think that mom?"

"Because, you're here, and not at the diner with him." Her dad chimed in.

"Well, dad, we decided to give each other space, as in, be apart this morning, we're still together if that's what you're worried about."

"Okay, Cynthia, don't worry us like that again."

"Again?"

"We've been hoping for you to stay with Anthony since the whole Freddy incident."

"Who told you about that!?"

"Anthony, he didn't want to keep it from us, and we were glad he did. That's why we like you two together." Her mom said.

"Wow, you two, that, means a lot."

X.x.x

 **The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy**

Freddy drives his camaro into the parking lot. He is smiling at the person sitting next to him.

"What's that face for, sweetie?" The female voice says.

"I'm just, in the best way since last year." He smiles, and kisses the girl.

"I'm glad you are." Aliyah says. They both share another kiss before exiting the car.

Freddy opens the trunk, and they get their bags out. He closes the trunk with one hand, and takes Aliyah's with the other, as they walk towards the school.

X.x.x

Devan and Nixon pull into their respective spots next to each other. Devan gets out of his and waits for Nixon. Nixon has a smile on her face.

"What's that look for?"

"Well, I applied for a job at the diner, and was accepted!"

"Nixon, that's great!"

"Yep, I start tonight after school!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking, we could go on another date, tonight…"

"Oh, Devan, I'm sorry!"

"No, you're job is now more important, it's okay."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that, babe." Devan says smugly, as he takes Nixon's hand.

"I don't expect anything less." She replies with a kiss blown his way.

X.x.x

Jasmine and Jessica are waiting for Mason.

"So, how did the photoshoot go?"

"Oh, Mason said he found a place, we're going there later."

"Okay…"

"Sis, I promise, I'm not stealing him from you."

"I know, I'm more worried about him…"

"He's going to be getting paid at some point to do this with other women, so…"

"More reason to worry…"

"Nah, he's not that type of guy."

"What- "

"Hey, Jess, Jasmine." Antony waves, Cynthia wrapped around his arm.

"Hey Anthony, Cynthia, how are you guys?"

"We're good, how about you?"

Before either can respond, Freddy and Aliyah walk up to them.

"Hey guys." Freddy says.

"Woah, um, hi Aliyah, um, you realize who that is on your arm?" Jasmine says.

"Oh, right, you guys don't know." Anthony tells them the story of the Christmas break.

"Oh, that really clears things up." Jasmine eyes down Freddy.

"So, what are we standing around here for?" Anthony asks.

Before anyone can respond again, a Limo pulls up in front of them. The driver's side opens, and an older man gets out. He walks around to the passenger's side and opens the back door.

A young man gets out. He is formally dressed, black suit, black shirt, and a black tie.

"Woah, who's Mr. Dressy over here?"

"Pardon me Mr. Escobar, my name is Arthur Knight."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Arthur." Anthony holds out his hand.

"I don't shake hands with people Mr. Dre. Now, excuse me, I have to get to class." He says as the bell rings. He walks into the school.

"Um, what was that?" Cynthia asks, concerned.

"I don't know, but let's not worry about it right now." Freddy says as they all walk back in the school.

 **A/N: Before you ask, Matt and Jacen are still here, just weren't in this chapter, they will appear more in the next one! See you all next time, PEACE!**


	18. Real SHT

**A/N: Here we go, Enjoy!**

The first day back from vacation had gone better than anyone guessed. Anthony got home, hugged his parents, and was about to sit down and do his homework until the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Anthony said sprinting to get the door.

He opened it, and Arthur was standing there.

"Mr. Dre." He held up a piece of paper.

"Um, what is this?" Anthony asked reading it.

"I've bought your house, and I expect you to be out of it by Friday."

"I don't understand…"

"You all need to find another place to live by Friday, or you'll be living on the streets with nothing."

"But, why? What have I done to you?"

"You're friends with Escobar, and anyone who's with him is against me, and I'm starting with you."

"If you hate him, why not go after him?"

"Because that would be too easy." He laughs before leaving.

"Who was that Anthony?" Anthony panicked, he didn't want his parents to worry.

"Um, nothing, just, needed to sign something for school." Anthony said tucking the paper in his back pocket.

X.x.x

Freddy was doing his homework, as he had been doing for months, and heard his phone buzz. He looked at it and saw a text from Anthony.

" _If you're not busy, we have a SERIOUS problem."_

Freddy immediately threw down his pencil, closed his book, grabbed his phone and texted back:

" _Meet at the diner."_

X.x.x

Downtown Atlanta was peaceful at this time of day. It was the calm before the storm, with the storm being Rush Hour. A woman was walking through, and was suddenly blindsided by a man wearing all black. The man took the woman's purse and necklace and started running.

He didn't get very far, as he was tripped by another man. It was Jacen Moxley! Jacen was kicked in the stomach after the guy stood up, but another guy grabbed him from behind and shoved him against a wall. It was Matt Lopez!

"You want to leave now?" He says evilly.

"Yes…"

"Too bad, you should have thought about that before you robbed a poor woman. My buddy over there is going to call the cops, and you're going far far away from here." Matt says, as Jacen dials the police.

Matt brings the man along, and picks up the woman's purse and necklace. She regains herself, and Matt holds out her stuff.

"Here you go ma'am." Matt says handing the woman her stuff.

"Thank you young man." She smiles, and leaves him.

"Well, how's that Matt?" Jacen asks.

"Well," Matt twists the criminal's wrist in his hand and he screams. "It feels pretty damn good." He chuckles and the two wait for the cops to arrive.

X.x.x

Anthony swings the door open to the diner, and sees Freddy sitting in a booth.

"Anthony? Is everything okay?" Bayley asks.

"Yeah, I just, need to talk to Freddy." He gently pushes past her, and goes to the booth.

"What's up?"

"This!" Anthony says, slamming the paper that Arthur had given him.

"What is…" Freddy reads it over. "Oh my God, when did you get this?"

"Just before I texted you. My parents don't know yet, and I want to keep it that way."

"Okay, well, what do you want me to do?"

"It seems this Arthur has a problem with you, I'd figure out what it is, and solve it!"

"I never did anything to him, so I don't know what I'll be able to do."

"Just, try at least, please?"

"Okay, fine." He stands up, and leaves. Anthony sits in the booth with his face in his hands.

"You okay Anthony?" A voice says.

Anthony looks up to see Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia, I um, no, I'm not fine…"

"What's up hon?" She sits next to him, and leans in close.

"Remember that Arthur guy?"

"Mhm…"

"Well, he bought out my house, somehow, and we have to be out by Friday…"

"Anthony, that's terrible! Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm not going to tell my parents."

"Why?"

"Because, me and Freddy are going to overturn this before Friday."

"Anthony, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, dumbass just screwed with the wrong family." Anthony gets up.

The next day:

Anthony waits outside for Arthur. No one is around. The limo pulls up, and Arthur gets out. Anthony slams his door shut, and shoves him against it.

"Alright, listen here DUMBASS! You don't get to threaten my FAMILY! That is MY house you messed with, and you're going to REGRET IT! I will do ANYTHING in my power to get my house back!"

"Well, Mr. Dre, that means you have no power, I bought it, and I want you out, by Friday."

"What is your deal with Freddy that you can't just go to him!?"

"Power Mr. Dre, I want to show that I have power over him."

"News flash, my name is NOT Freddy, so, what's it going to take to get my house back?"

"You don't get it back, I want you out to prove a point."

"Hmph, alright then, guess I have to try this…" He puts more pressure on Arthur's neck, as he leans into his ear.

"Friday night, back of the school, you and me are going to settle this in a Boxing match…"

"Heh, what makes you think I'll accept?"

"I know you like the sport of Boxing, and it's a 'gentlemen's' sport, according to you, so I guess if you don't accept it, you're nothing more than a little mama's boy." Anthony loosens the pressure, and Arthur shoves back. Anthony pounces again, and chokes him against the car.

"Alright, fine, you're on!" Arthur squeals. Anthony lets go, and fixes Arthur's collar.

"See you Friday." Anthony adjusts his jacket, and leaves.

 **A/N: BOXING MATCH! Sorry this took so long, but DAMN, I've had this for a while! This is going to take a while to get done, so I will see you all next time! Peace!**


End file.
